


Nowhere to go but Underground

by EdenKach91



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenKach91/pseuds/EdenKach91
Summary: Eden decides that life on the surface isn't what she'd hoped for and after graduating high school, she leaves town and heads for the forest. Having heard rumors of kids going missing on Mt. Ebott, Eden's curiosity gets the better of her and she makes the trek up the mountainside. What she finds, changes her life forever.





	1. Nowhere to go but Underground

I thought I’d go and see for myself, what the big deal was with Mt. Ebott and its mysterious legend of the monsters underground. I’d heard about people going missing and never being seen again. There couldn’t have been a coincidence, most of them being children or young teens traveling through the trees and bush covering the mountain. As I made my way though said bush and trees, I didn’t find any indication of human prints or broken brush despite someone going missing two weeks ago. A young kid had wandered off and disappeared in the area and most people and the media believed it had been the curse of the mountain and advised people to not attempt climbing the mountain or to bother looking for the kid. I, of course, love to defy these rules and the words of those who warned us about it back in school. I’m kind of a rebel and I love danger, so this had been a great opportunity. Despite the fact that I may never come back didn’t bother me. I had graduated high school just last week and I had no friends or family to speak of, so I decided to pack my belongings, try my hand and check out the dangers.

I came to a clearing and looked around. The sun shone directly into the center of it, around a patch of golden-yellow flowers which smelled heavenly. The area was beautiful and I was beginning to doubt that there had been any kind of underground monster world at all. Maybe the kids that had gone missing decided that they liked how pretty the mountainside was and just chose not to go home. I wouldn’t if I had the choice. I walked towards the flowers for a closer smell and suddenly the ground collapsed beneath me and before I could register what happened, everything went black.

I woke up after God knows how long I had been out. There was no light and there was a smell of Earth and something I couldn’t place. Ash? Smoke? Was that…Butterscotch? Or Cinnamon? I sat up and immediately regretted it. My head pounded, my back was killing me and I felt like I’d broken something and landing on my back with a loaded backpack didn’t soften the blow at all.

“Ow, man...what the hell? Where am I?”

Giving myself a few minutes to adjust, I looked up and tried to see where I’d fallen. I couldn’t see a thing. It was as dark up there as it was down here. It was almost like the Earth had swallowed me and closed up around me. I felt strong enough to stand and I steadied myself before moving. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a doorway leading down a dark hallway with what looked like a very faint light at the end. That wasn’t there a few minutes ago.

“Looks like my best bet. Maybe I can get my bearings.”

Limping, I took my time going for the door. Oh man, did my shoulders and back hurt. My right ankle was probably busted, my head had a huge bump forming on the back of my skull and my left forearm was most likely bruised and fractured. I probably looked like shit and my clothes a mess with mud and leaves, considering I landed in a bed of the same yellow flowers above. How or why they grew down there, I had no idea. Nor did I care. All that mattered was I found my way out, or at the very least, help. I was at the end of the hallway where I could clearly see the light coming from the end. A single flower was planted in the center of the grass patch. I wondered why here of all places, a flower would grow there, regardless that the light source was the sun. And what concerned me more, was the fact that this particular flower…had a face.

“HOWDY!

AND it spoke.

“I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

Oh great. How original.

“Hmm…”

“What?”

“You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused.”

“No, what gave it away?”

“Cheeky, aren’t we? You aren’t like the last one that came through. You’re different. And a lot like a certain someone I know.”

“Where am I? That’s my question.”

“Welcome to the Underground! You must be pretty far from home. Now, I-Hey wait! Where are you going? I haven’t explained-“

“Take your explanation and shove it. I’ll find my own way out of here.”

I headed for another doorway looking very similar to the one I had passed a few moments earlier and ignored the cries of attention from the creepy flower. I KNEW I was underground and I didn’t feel like taking smart-assed remarks from a flower. The hallways winded and I eventually came to a room with buttons on the floor to the right. There was a particular order that had already been pressed and a door had been open on the other side. I trudged on through and room after room had strange puzzles and traps. I walked into an open room where there seemed to be no traps, no switches or levers, just an open space with an open door at the other end of the room.

“Well this is easy. Then again, fam-“

Again, the ground gave way and down I went.

“Ohh ow…famous last words…”

I landed on my backpack again and I really didn’t feel like moving this time. At least this room was similar to the upper floor I fell through and it was a little brighter. However there were piles of leaves everywhere. And they seemed to be arranged in a specific way, almost like making a path. But down here there was no door.

“Damn…this is ridiculous…”

I looked around carefully since the pain in my back had doubled and I’m pretty sure I’d broken something again or made that fracture in my arm worse. Damn myself for being so bruise-easy, I should have listened to my foster-mom and drank more milk.

“Alright, Eden, you aren’t going to get out by just laying here…let’s get a move on.”

I slowly sat up and my head spun.

“Whoo…oh god I made a huge mistake-“

The light in the room faded and I blacked out.

\-----------------------------------------

“Poor thing…Please wake up.”

I could hear a faint voice and there was strange warmth around me. There was that butterscotch/cinnamon smell again. I tried to open my eyes and I guess from my face, whoever had spoken could tell I wanted to.

“Go on, wake up, young one.”

Slowly they fluttered and a strange fuzziness covered my vision. Was I concussed?

“Oh dear, let me turn off the lamp. The light must be bothering you.”

The gentle voice spoke softly and the room darkened. As if forever passed, my vision became clearer and I was startled by a white muzzle sitting beside me.

“Good evening my dear. Glad to see you are awake.”

“Wha-what happened…where am I? And please, don’t say underground...I already heard that from-Ow! Oh god…”

“Relax, dear. You are safe. Yes, you are in Underground, but that it what it is called. Whoever told you this was not being funny. It really is called Underground.”

“And who are you?”

I finally got a good view of who I was talking to. She was a large fluffy goat looking woman, with shining brown eyes and a gentle smile.

“I am Toriel. Pleased to meet you, my dear. And what is your name?”

“Eden.”

“Beautiful name. Very unique. Oh! I’m sure you are hungry! How about some pie? Do you like butterscotch or cinnamon?”

“Butterscotch, please.”

“Of course. I will be right back.”

She stood and left the small room. There was a large armoire to the right, beside the bed and a dresser where my bag rested on the other side. Some stuffed animals were beside me on the bed and several more on the floor at the foot of the bed. It was a cheerful little room and made me wonder whose room it was, if this Toriel had children or if she just made the room up this way. She returned a minute later with a glass of milk and a plate with a rather large piece of pie.

“Here we are, Eden. Please, eat up. You look as though you took a rather nasty tumble on your way through the Ruins.”

Toriel sat the plate and glass on the dresser and helped me sit up, propping pillows behind me so I was comfortable. She handed me the plate and glass and I took a large forkful. The pie was amazing and the milk was fresh. I finished off the plate and Toriel looked satisfied.

“Glad to see you have an appetite. I was worried you would not wake with your injuries, which are healing quite nicely.”

I took notice of my left arm in a bandage and sling, a bandage around my ribs, something around my head for the bump, and my whole right leg in a splint. I was so hungry and exhausted, I hadn’t noticed.

“Thank you.”

“Oh, it was no trouble, my dear. A little healing magic did the trick. I bandaged you so everything would heal in its proper place.”

I smiled and Toriel placed her hand on mine. Her touch was soft and warm, very motherly.

“Um, Toriel?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I-I don’t want to come across as rude, but-“

Her brow quirked and I knew I’d struck a chord the wrong way.

“Is…is there ever a way out of here? Not that I want to leave, I was only asking since people in my town have begun disappearing and they’ve never returned.”

Her face changed and became lighter.

“Well, there is one way but it is almost impossible. If you wish to stay, you may remain here, in the Ruins with me. Unless…you choose to wander outside them…it is very dangerous out there and if you were to leave here…”

Toriel’s face went grim and she looked away before turning it back to me with a smile on her face, replacing the sad one.

“Well, it is your choice what you want to do…I can not stop you…”

“Toriel, I didn’t mean to upset you. I was curious about the Underground and if there is more to explore, then I’d like to look around. I have nothing up on the surface anyway. No friends or family and no one would really miss me anyway, so I thought that I’d come here to see what the Underground mystery was about. Humans don’t want me, and if monsters don’t, then I’ll know where I stand in the world.”

Toriel looked sad and I placed my hand on her fluffy one. She smiled and a tear rolled down her face.

“Well, if you promise to stay in Underground and that I may see you often then I will make an exception and allow you through the gate outside the Ruins.”

“I promise. You’re the first to show me any kind of…well, kindness. Of course I promise to stay.”

Toriel carefully took me in a hug and she felt soft and warm. I’d never had a hug as kind as hers and I felt safe.

“Is it too much trouble to ask to stay for the night so I can rest?”

“No, stay as long as you want, Eden. You need rest and you can always explore tomorrow.”

“And can I trouble you for some more…pie?”

She smiled and nodded before standing and leaving with the plate and glass from before. I softly shifted and before Toriel could return, I’d fallen asleep sitting up.

The next morning, I woke up feeling much better. The pain was gone and it looked and felt like my bones and wounds were much better. I had several scars and other surface wounds I accumulated but what was a few visual/physical wounds compared to deep busted broken bones. I sat up and noticed a slice of pie and the glass of milk sitting on the floor in the center of the room. Smiling, I stood and steadied myself on the bedpost. One step at a time, I headed for my bag, and then for the door. Opening it, the hallway was bright with an off-yellow carpet runner along the hall. There were what looked like cattails in vases on the tables and two more doors, probably to Toriel’s room and a bathroom? Or maybe a third bedroom. Did monsters even use bathrooms?

Making my way down to the right, I came to the foyer and a set of basement stairs. I sat my bag down and looked around. The room was cozy and so was the sitting/dining room. Toriel sat in a large armchair next to a roaring fireplace reading a book. She looked deeply involved in whatever she was reading.

“Morning Toriel.”

She jumped and closed her book.

“Oh dear! You startled me! I did not even hear you come in.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, it is quite alright. It is about time I stopped reading. You want to leave, do you not?”

She still seemed complacent but had a smile on her face.

“I promised you I wouldn’t leave Underground. If I wanted to, I could have left last night. And I don’t break promises.”

Toriel eased and sat her book aside.

“Very well. I will allow you through the gate to the rest of the Underground. Oh, but before you go…”

She went to a box on the fireplace mantel and pulled out a cellphone.

“Here. Take this. I can call you on it and you can call me. If you ever want to come back this way, please let me know so I can let you back through, since it only opens one way and that is from the inside.”

The cellphone looked old but it worked. There was a number in the contacts already, under Toriel’s name.

“Follow me, Eden. I will show you to the gate.”

Toriel lead me back towards the foyer where I’d set my bag. I grabbed it and followed her down the stairs. It was dark and very eerie, the air was moist and damp, and there was a strong musty smell. At the end, there was a large purple door with the same marking as on the front of Toriel’s dress. It looked heavy and solid.

“This is the gate leading to the rest of Underground. I considered destroying it a long time ago to prevent monsters from entering or…or people leaving…”

She stopped and looked away. I had a feeling something had bothered her with any previous people that had come through.

“You see…children that came through here often wanted to leave, to go home. But there is no way to just leave here and go back to ordinary life up there. And I have been…I guess I have been selfish to let anyone go…I did not want to let you go, to be honest. But you are not a child, and I can not boss you around. I was worried no one would want to stay, but you were the first to promise me to stay in Underground. And I did not think you were honest about staying. But I sense a great promise in you…a strong honesty. So I trust you.”

I took her hand in mine and she smiled.

“I never break a promise. Not that I’ve had to keep many, I’ve always made a point to keep them. I will come back, and I promise to keep contact.”

“Thank you, Eden. Please do not ever hesitate to call.”

Toriel gave me one last hug before pushing the door open.

“Be careful out there. Monsters may try to attack you. And please, watch yourself.”

“I will. Thank you for your hospitality, Toriel.”

Toriel nodded and I headed through the door. It closed hard behind me and it became cold. When I turned around, I almost cried. There were tall trees and…oh god…was that snow? Anything but snow! I loved summer above all else and snow was the last thing I wanted to run into. Sighing, my breath was visible in a cloud and I headed forward, hugging my arms tight. It was damn cold as I walked through the trees and snow. Thankfully there was no wind and it seemed calm.

“Whoo…even packing everything, you’d think I’d have brought my-“

*snap*

I stopped in my tracks as a stick snapped under my shoe, which, were not snow-ready. Sighing, I carried on walking and spoke out loud. Not like anyone could hear me anyways…right?

“I knew I should have worn boots and a jacket. Of course I wasn’t counting on snow. And how does snow get down here any-WHO’S THERE?!”

I heard a noise and turned around quickly, looking to see if anyone was following me. No one was there and there weren’t any footprints aside from my own…unless whoever had been following me was walking in them, step for step…A shiver ran up my spine and I turned back to head over a small bridge up ahead. As I drew closer, there were wide-set wooded bars over it, like they were put there to stop someone from crossing. I took one step and something told me to stop. And I obeyed. I could hear something come up behind me, slowly…my blood froze and I couldn’t move. The chill down my spine returned and I’m sure my hair was standing on end.

“H U M A N.

Oh shit…

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

Oh no…wait…’pal’?

“Turn around and shake my hand.”

Slowly, I turned and there was a shadow standing there, not much taller than me. I shakily extended my hand and something cold and bony met it.

*PTHTHTBBBBBTBTHTBBTHTHTHTHTHTHFFFFFTHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTT*

What the f-

“heheh…the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it’s ALWAYS funny. anyways, you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious.”

A short and stocky skeleton in a blue hoodie, black shorts and…slippers…stood in front of me, a goofy grin on his face.

“I’m sans. sans the skeleton. i’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but you know, i don’t really care about capturing anybody. now my brother pap-“

“HOLD ON A SECOND! This is a LOT for me to handle right now! You’re a skeleton? How are you talking?! How are you…just…HOW?!”

“whoa, easy there, kid. i didn’t meant to upset you.”

He held up his bony hands in defense and closed his eyes, his grin remaining.

“KID?! I’m an 18 year old woman! Just who are you?”

“i told you my name, it’s sans. now why don’t you tell me yours and we can-“

“SANS!! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST! UNDYNE WILL KILL YOU FOR BEING SO LAZY, YOU BAG-OF-BONES BROTHER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!”

I almost jumped out of my skin when a shrill voice called out behind me, addressing the skeleton I was speaking to, who had brought a bony hand up to his forehead and sighed.

“speak of the devil. look, i’d like to know you better…follow me…”

He took my hand and lead me forward over the bridge and towards a clearing with a wooden outpost, an obscure shaped lamp and a few snow piles.

“i’d say hide behind that lamp but you’re a little…big for it…go back behind those snow drifts and wait.”

Without another word, he shoved me towards the drifts and walked over to the outpost. I could see him sitting at the outpost as a taller, lankier skeleton dressed in a strange costume and a long orange scarf tied around his…uh, neck.

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I ALMOST WENT TO UNDYNE! HOW CAN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SUCH LAZYBONES FOR A BROTHER?!”

“easy, bro. i got caught up in some other business.”

“WHAT CAN BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN WATCHING FOR HUMANS, SANS?! YOU SHOULD STOP BEING SO WILLY-NILLY AND WORK HARD! IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH, IT CAN BE FATAL! WHAT ABOUT THAT LAST CHILD FROM BEFORE?! WE MADE FRIENDS WITH IT! BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT ANY OTHER HUMAN WOULD-“

I peeked out and the taller skeleton--Papyrus, I guessed, caught my eye.

“Oh shit!”

“HUMAN! SANS! A HUMAN! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS TO LET ANOTHER HUMAN SO CLOSE TO SLIP PAST YOU?!”

Sans managed a shrug and called out to me.

“No point in hiding. You may as well come out.”

I stood and Papyrus came closer to inspect me.

“HUMAN! I AM PAPYRUS! AND I SEE YOU ARE NO CHILD! YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE THE LAST HUMAN TO COME HERE! YOU SEEM OLDER!”

“that’s because she’s not a child. she’s an 18 year old woman. just don’t call her a kid.”

“AN ADULT CHILD! WELL I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE LIKE YOU BEFORE! USUALLY SMALL HUMANS COME THROUGH!”

He touched my hand and it was cold. I shivered and Papyrus pulled back.

“SORRY HUMAN! I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU! BUT I CANNOT LET YOU THROUGH WITHOUT SURVIVING MY PUZZLES BEFORE I TAKE YOU TO THE CAPITAL!”

“pap, you don’t have to worry about her. she’s fine and she won’t hurt us. she, in fact was about to tell me her name before you called me over.”

Sans looked to me and I sighed.

“Eden. My name is Eden.”

“THAT IS A LOVELY NAME FOR A HUMAN! SO PRETTY, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CHOOSE NOT TO TURN YOU TO THE CAPITAL! YOU SEEM ALRIGHT FOR A HUMAN! SO I WILL SPARE YOU!”

“nice name, kid. pretty and unique.”

I felt my face grow warm, considering the cold.

“Thanks, my parent’s pic-ACHOO!...picked it.”

“SANS! THE HUMAN IS GETTING SICK! WE MUST WARM HER!”

“alright, we’ll take her home. come on and follow us, we’ll get you settled.”

I shivered as I walked between the skeleton brothers, rubbing my forearms and trying to keep my feet from freezing to the ground. Something was draped over me while we walked, and the warmth felt nice. The familiar color of blue shrouded me and I looked back at the shorter of the two. Sans was walking with a t-shirt and the black shorts.

“Thanks, but aren’t you cold?”

“have you seen me, kid? i don’t worry about the cold. i’ll be fine. you need it more than me anyways.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“anytime.”

We continued along the forest, Papyrus leading the way with Sans bringing up the rear. We came to an icy spot and I went down, flat on my ass.

“SANS! THE HUMAN FELL! ARE YOU OKAY, HUMAN?”

“Ow…god, can anything else break? I think I broke my coccyx”

Sans helped me stand and dusted the snow off of me. He seemed pretty concerned about my fall, but I sloughed it off, thinking it was just his demeanor.

“you okay, kid? you took a nasty fall.”

“I’m okay…I broke something yesterday coming through the Ruins and I was taken in. A nice-uh, goat woman- healed me and I really don’t want to go back to fix a busted ass.”

Sans snickered and laughed out loud.

“It’s not funny.”

“heh, sorry, you’re right. It’s SNOT funny.”

More laughter erupted beside me and even I had to fight off a laugh. Papyrus waited across the ice patch and watched us, an irritated look on his…facial structure.

“SANS! ENOUGH OF YOUR PUNS! SPARE THE HUMAN OF YOUR HUMOR!”

“you mean my ‘sense of humerus?’

“SANS!”

Oh god what did I fall into? Well, if you can’t beat ‘em…

“If we don’t get back to your house, I’ll end up with a femur.”

Join ‘em.

“NOW LOOK WHAT YOU’VE STARTED, SANS! I HAVE TO LISTEN TO BOTH OF YOU!”

Papyrus stormed off and I felt a bony hand on my shoulder.

“good one, kid. didn’t think you had a funny bone in you.”

“Believe me, I have a ton of ‘em…a skele-ton of ‘em.”

Another burst of laughter and Sans and I followed an irritated Papyrus through more snow, ice and trees. Eventually we came to a small town. By the name written on the banner at the entrance, I’d guess the name of this snowy little hamlet was called Snowdin.

“welcome to snowdin. home sweet home.”

“Nice little town.”

We continued through and Sans pointed out each shop and building, telling me about the Inn, the restaurant called Grillby’s, the Library with its apparently-known misspelled sign, and finally their home. Decorated in lights, it looked cozy and cheerful. Two mailboxes stood outside, one loaded to the brim, the other, heh, bone dry.

“WELCOME HUMAN, TO THE HOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND SANS!”

He opened the door and we stepped inside. The walls were orange and the interior was well decorated. A cozy green couch sat against one wall, a large screened TV sat across from it and the kitchen was to the right of that. Beside the TV, there was a sock with a bunch of sticky notes all over it. Deciding not to ask, I ignored the sock and took my soaked shoes off.

“i’ll find you a towel and a change of clothes. you’ll probably have better luck fitting into mine than pap’s. wait here.”

Papyrus had slunk into the kitchen and Sans disappeared up a set of stairs to the left of the TV. I stood waiting and Sans soon appeared at the top of the stairs. He motioned for me to follow and I tiptoed across the carpet and up the stairs. He handed me a black crew neck t-shirt, black shorts, similar to his own, a pair of mismatched socks, and a thick fluffy towel.

“follow me, you can use my bathroom.”

So they did have them. But the question was did they use them?

I followed him down the hall and we entered, what I guessed, was his room. There were socks in a corner pile, the bed was a mess, an unused dusty treadmill was in the center of the room and there was a flashlight taped to the lamp. Yep…a classy room for a classy guy. I could only imagine what Papyrus’s room looked like.

“in here. take your time if you need it. there’s bubble bath under the sink if you like and if you want anything, don’t hesitate to ask. i’m not a temporal kind of guy.”

He smirked as he opened the bathroom door and I went in, sighing at his terrible bone pun.

“Thank you.”

“anytime.”

He left the room and I looked around. The bathroom was in clean, pristine condition. Almost like it had never been used.

“Good to know I can still use facilities down here.”

I ran the hot water and filled the tub halfway before loading up on bubbles. I dropped my bag, undressed and stepped in the water. I hadn’t had a hot bath in a long time, nevermind the bubbles. It felt nice to relax and warm up after trudging through the snow. I drifted in and out of my thoughts, whether anyone missed me up there or not. The water had begun to chill so I got out and wiped myself off and pulled the plug. I dressed in the t-shirt, shorts, which surprisingly fit me, the socks and fished my comb from my bag pocket. I ran it through my hair and parted it the usual way. I had been so busy with myself, that I hadn’t heard the door open.

“why do humans do that?”

His statement made me jump and I sighed when I finally noticed his reflection in the mirror. Sans stood in the doorframe, watching me with his grin.

“Do what?”

“your hair. you all style it strangely and do all kinds of stuff to it.”

“I don’t usually do anything with it, really. Just comb it and throw it up into a ponytail.”

“you don’t wear it down?”

“No, too much of a hassle.”

“i think it looks nice down.”

I blushed again, unnecessarily and I coughed. It was down currently til I brushed it and when it was down, it came past my waist. Thick, wavy and curling slightly on the ends.

“Thanks…”

I couldn’t tell how I felt. Uncomfortable? No, not that. Flattered? Yeah, for sure…but I never knew how to accept a compliment like that. I’d never heard anyone say anything like that to me before.

“never heard a compliment before, huh?”

Another startling comment drew me back and I shyly nodded. Get out of my head, already!

“thought so. i guess you didn’t hear a lot of it in the aboveground, huh?”

“Not really. I was kind of a loner up there.”

“i see.”

I stood at the sink and my eyes grazed from the faucet to the soap bar. I could feel his presence closer and without looking through the mirror, I knew he was there before placing a bony hand on my shoulder again.

“sorry if i upset you, eden. there’s dinner when you’re ready. papyrus made spaghetti. i hope you like it.”

Sans left the room and I stared back at my reflection. Damn it, why couldn’t I say something to stop him? He hadn’t upset me, I just never had anyone ask me if I was okay or even compliment me. Whether it was my hair, the clothes I wore, my perfume or even makeup, which I had stopped wearing a year ago and no one even noticed. Aside from Toriel, Sans and Papyrus were the only three, in the 24 hours I had been down here, had shown me any kindness or concern for me than in my last 18 years. It felt…really good to have someone care about me that way.

“HUMAN! YOUR SPAGHETTI IS READY! COME DOWN AND EAT BEFORE IT GETS COLD!”

I jumped and picked up my brush, ready to tie my hair back, but something stopped me.

“No. Not today…”

I sat the brush down on the counter and went to the bathroom door. I stopped when I opened it and almost ran into Sans. He looked me up and down and I swear his grin got wider.

“you look better in those than i do, kid. and hey, you’re-“

“I know…I’m wearing it down…BUT it’s not because you said you liked it…I thought it was time for a change of pace…”

He nodded and I blushed, looking away.

“you look good, kid. come on down for dinner.”

I followed Sans but he made it to the door before I did. I noticed the room had been cleaned and organized than it had looked before I went in for a bath. The bed was made, the sock pile was gone and the treadmill had been dusted and moved to a corner of the room.

“Hey, it’s clean.”

“well, i may be lazy but it’s not every day a girl drops through into underground and gets to stay in my room.”

“Oh, no Sans, I couldn’t-“

He raised a hand and smirked.

“i don’t want to hear it. I never use it anyway and you need somewhere to crash, right? So you can have my room and I’ll bunk out on the couch.”

“No, I can’t boot you out of your room…that’s not fair.”

“i already said i didn’t want to hear it, and i don’t even have ears. it’s decided and there are no if’s, and’s or buts.”

I looked at him and another call from Papyrus made Sans roll his eyes.

“SANS! THE SPAGHETTI DOESN’T HAVE ALL NIGHT! AND NEITHER DOES THE HUMAN IF YOU KEEP HER FROM MY FABULOUS PASTA DISH!”

“alright, alright. we’re coming.”

I followed Sans downstairs and Papyrus immediately shoved a plate of what LOOKED like spaghetti into my hands. It was slightly mushy and didn’t exactly smell appetizing. The ‘meatballs’ were like flat meat pancakes instead and it didn’t have the same consistency as a proper meatball.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK, HUMAN? DOESN’T IT LOOK GOOD?”

I looked it over once more and Papyrus looked at me, waiting for an approving taste test. Oh god, no…

“hey papyrus, your pot is overspilling.”

“MY PASTA!”

As Papyrus ran for the kitchen, Sans grabbed the plate from me, sat it down and took my hand, leading me out the door.

“don’t worry about him. come on, follow me. i know a shortcut.”

Suddenly I was inside a warm restaurant and there were several people –monsters, rather— sitting in booths, the bar and at tables.

“SANS! Heeeyyy buddy! How are ya?”

A rather dizzy-looking rabbit spoke up. My guess was she’d been pretty intoxicated. If alcohol had the same effect on monsters as it did humans, anyway. Sans waved to the other monsters in the restaurant and lead me to the bar where two seats had been available.

“grills, two fries, a soda and a burger.”

I didn’t see who he’d talked to until he stood. His head was engulfed in—no, his head WAS flames! Bright fire-red light lit up the area behind him and he nodded towards Sans before leaving to a door to the left of the bar.

“Is—is he-“

“made of fire? yeah, his name is grillby. he makes the best homemade burgers this side of the underground.”

At that comment, Grillby returned with a tray -I hoped was fire retardant- with a tall glass of soda, a thick cheeseburger and two orders of fries and sat it in front of us without a word. He moved to the end of the bar and Sans nudged the soda and burger my way.

“here, eat up. no one who’s eaten papyrus’ spaghetti never had an appetite for much longer. don’t get me wrong, he’s a good guy, he just needs a little help in the kitchen sometimes.”

“That’s okay. I didn’t want to hurt his feelings, but I’m not a big fan of pasta, to be honest.”

I took a bite of the burger and Holy Hannah, I’d never tasted anything so good in my life.

“told you, didn’t i? it’s good, right?”

I nodded, my mouth full of the juicy burger. He smiled as he grabbed the ketchup bottle and held it up.

“No thanks, I don’t like ketchup either.”

“no, not for you, for me.”

He tapped the ketchup against my soda and chugged it back. Thankfully, I had swallowed the food I had been eating because my jaw almost hit the counter. Sans finished the bottle and sat it beside his fries.

“ahh, that hit the spot. you can have my fries. i just eat the ketchup that comes with it.”

“Did you just-“

“what? you weren’t eating it.”

“I don’t tip the bottle back and drink it like it’s soda!”

“well maybe you should. and how do you not like ketchup?”

“I just…never liked the taste…that’s all…”

“you sure are picky.”

“What’s with the 20 questions? You have a--“

“--bone to pick--?”

“…with me?"

In unison, Sans copied me word for word. We didn’t notice right away that the bar had emptied and we two remained, Grillby still at the end of the bar.

“You just…did we…”

Sans reached over and brushed a few stray strands of hair from my face and I shivered as his index phalanx grazed my cheek. He pulled away, looking concerned and I instinctively reached out, taking his hand again and held it, feeling the strange coldness of his bones. Neither of us spoke, I couldn’t find the words and I’m sure Sans couldn’t either. Both of us held eye contact and when a blue-ish haze glazed his face, he looked away. Keeping our hands together, something felt weird, like this was something that was supposed to happen.

“i’m sorry.”

He spoke first, still looking away. I lay my other hand on his shoulder and bit my lip.

“I--it’s okay…I just didn’t think your hands would be so cold.”

He seemed to relax under my touch and he looked forward. I could see him thinking and then a small smile crossed his face.

“you didn’t--i didn’t make you uncomfortable?”

“No…I don’t feel that with you.”

“good. that’s good. i don’t want to make you uncomfortable. if i ever overstep a boundary, please tell me…i know we only just met, but i don’t want to push you away. i’ve…i’ve had a lot of heartbreak and i don’t usually open up to people very much.”

“Me either. I usually kept to myself in the Aboveground.”

Ha, listen to me…not even 24 hours and already I’m talking like I’ve been here my whole life…

Sans smiled and looked down at our hands.

“i sensed that about you. and i feel like you and i connect…like you get me, you know?”

A slight squeeze of our hands told me that he had a genuine concern for me, and I felt the same about him. I’d never felt a connection before and I really felt like I could open up to Sans about things.

“why don’t you tell me about yourself, about your life up there.”

“Where do I begin…”

“at the beginning.”

I took a deep breath and as I started to speak, a cold breeze blew through the bar. Sans and I realized we were there past closing, and Grillby had opened the door to subtly drop the hint. We stood and I looked for my wallet, which had been conveniently left at the house.

“Oh shi-damn…Sans, I can’t—“

“put it on my tab, grills. i’ll cover this one, kid.”

“I--alright…guess there’s no winning with you.”

“nope. not unless it’s a being-awake contest. here, hop up.”

I didn’t understand why he’d said that til I realized I hadn’t been wearing my shoes. So, a piggyback ride it was.

“I hope I’m not too heavy for you.”

“nah, you’re pretty small.”

I hopped up and he adjusted me so he was comfortable.

“jeez, you’re bony and really light. don’t you ever eat?”

“That’s my line. And not really.”

We left the restaurant and headed back to the house. I hoped Papyrus wasn’t too upset with me not eating his pasta. When we walked up to the door, there was a note taped to the outside, written in very messy handwriting.

“SANS AND HUMAN! I, PAPYRUS, HAVE TAKEN THE REMAINS OF MY PASTA TO UNDYNE WHERE I AM GOING TO TRAIN OVERNIGHT! PLEASE DON’T WAIT UP! BEHAVE YOURSELF SANS! WE HAVE HUMAN COMPANY!

~PAPYRUS”

“well, that gives us some peace and quiet. come on, let’s relax inside.”

He walked in and Sans let me down. I sat on the couch and he locked the door before taking a seat beside me.

“alright, where were we?”

“At the beginning, remember?”

“right.”

I sighed and remembered everything I’d been through.

“I was three months old when my parents gave me up to my grandparents, my mom’s parents. I was told that they were young and weren’t sure they could raise a baby but my mom found out too late that I was on the way. They were 17 and 18 years old and neither of them felt ready. But when I was born, my grandparents convinced them to try. So three months later, I guess it wasn’t meant to be and they signed me over to my grandparents. They were so ready to pass me on to someone else. I lived with my grandparents for four years before they died in an accident. It turns out my parents had gone and started another—“

I stopped and took a breath, feeling tears coming to a head. Sans placed his hand on mine and I continued after a moment.

“They started another family, both of them. They got married a year after they gave me up, and then had two more children since then…and when they were approached about my grandparents passing and if they would take me back, they said…they said they had their two other children to look after and couldn’t afford a third one…”

Sans shifted closer and ran his other hand through my hair.

“take your time.”

I nodded and sighed.

“So I was placed in foster care. They couldn’t force my parents into taking me since they’d signed off on me…I’d lived in 8 different homes for the next ten years and two group homes in the last 4 years. Once I’d graduated high school last week, I packed up, was dismissed from the foster care system and here I am.”

“what’s foster care? and what’s a group home?”

“Foster care is where kids are taken from unfit families or for families that can’t take care of their children and placed in other homes with other children or families looking to help out kids. Group homes are just that, homes where several foster children live together with a couple adults. They’re not really nice environments.”

“why were you in so many homes?”

“It’s because the homes I’d been sent to had foster parents that were abusive and mistreated their own kids terribly but it was never reported to the authorities. I was a good kid. I went to school, did my homework and went to bed early. The reason I was in so many was because there were two other children that were the children of the parents that were being abused and one other foster girl I had bunked with. I called in the family because they had begun abusing the other girl and me. So they were investigated and shut down. The girl and I were separated and we both moved a lot. In every home it was the same. I ended up helping several blood related children get out of the abuse from their own parents and had several families shut down as well for neglect. As for the Group homes, my things were being stolen or broken or they would beat on me and trash my room. I reported everything that had been done and I’d been moved to another one til I turned 18 last year and graduated just last week.”

Sans listened intently, his hand resting on my shoulder while the other stayed on my hand over my thigh. I sighed again and looked to him for a response.

“wow. and in those 14 years, no one had ever shown you any kindness? how can people be so terrible towards other humans? i don’t believe anyone could be so cruel to such a kind person...”  
He took me in a hug and I felt strangely warm. I slung my arms around his neck and shoulders and buried my head into his sweater hood. And I cried.

“hey now…don’t cry, kid. i’m here for you.”

His hand rubbed my back as I shook from my tears. I hadn’t opened up like this before and it felt amazing to get this off my chest. Crying it out helped and I couldn’t stop.

“shh…it’s okay, eden. everything is alright. you’ll be well looked after here and i won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Sans rocked me gently and my cries softened before I felt myself dozing off in his arms.

I woke up maybe an hour later but I couldn’t move and I was trying to figure out where I was. It took me a moment to realize I was still in Sans’ arms, a blanket thrown over us from behind and Sans leaning into the back of the couch, he himself passed out. It was dark and quiet and I had no idea what time it was. I was comfortable but I didn’t want to bother Sans but I decided I should rouse him so we could at least go to bed.

“Sans? Are you awake?”

I spoke softly and looked up at his sleeping face. His expression changed when I spoke his name and slowly his eye sockets fluttered open.

“hey, you feeling okay?”

I nodded and smiled.

“good. you’re pretty tired, huh?”

“Yeah. I need to rest. We should go to bed or at least lay down.”

“okay. come on, let’s get you comfortable.”

He stretched out and I leaned back, falling back onto the couch and my hair spread out on the cushion, the shirt showing part of my stomach and the shorts had been low enough to show off my hip bones. The same twinge of blue covered his face, which I assumed was his ‘blush’ and he looked away. I leaned myself up on my elbows and tilted my head to the side.

“Sans? You okay?”

“no, it’s nothing…it’s not you, if that’s what you mean.”

I thought something was up but again, I sloughed it off and sat up.

“come with me.”

He stood and extended his hand. I took it and we headed upstairs to his room. He guided me through the room, my hand still in his, as we walked to the bedside la --uh, flash-lamp-- and he flipped the switch, lighting up the room just enough to see. I sat on the bed, which I sank into and I lay back. Sans did the same and we stared up at the ceiling, neither of us speaking right away. He broke the silence after a few minutes.

“you feeling okay? you were pretty upset earlier.”

“I’m okay now. I guess I needed a good cry.”

“more like you needed a good friend.”

I looked over at him and he was still looking up.

“Sorry…you’re right, I needed to vent. Thank you for listening and helping me through it.”

“no worries. i know that was tough for you, not having anyone to listen to you. but i’m here for you. i won’t go anywhere on you and i won’t leave your side. if you want me around, anyways…”

I propped myself up on my elbows again and looked at him.

“Of course I do…I feel really safe, and happy with you…”

It was true. Only knowing him a few hours, I had felt more safe and relaxed with him around. A sense of trust grew around us and an unknown bond had been set in place before either of us knew it.

“you mean that?”

He looked over and I smiled.

“Yes, I do.”

Sans’ grin widened and the blue blush came back.

“We have to watch out for each other, right? I’ve got your back and you have mine?”

“who else would? i’ll stick with you if you stick by me.”

“Deal.”

I held out my hand, pinkie finger extended. Sans sat up and did the same. We linked our fingers together and when I looked up, his face was close to mine. If he had a nose, ours would have been touching. Eye contact didn’t break for a second until he brought his forehead to mine, closing his eye sockets.

“i promise…i’ll be there for you, and i won’t let anyone or anything hurt you.”

“I promise, and I promise to be there for you too.”

He opened his eyes and a sombre expression took place of his usual grin.

“i hope i’m not overstepping my bounds…”

Sans whispered softly.

“No, you’re good…”

I whispered back with a grin.

“good. just say the word and we can stop.”

“I’m saying nothing.”

“sounds good.”

Before I knew it, Sans had his hand running through my hair and he planted, what seemed like, a soft kiss on my cheek beside my lips. My heart skipped a beat and I found myself grazing his skull with my own hand and the other was on his shoulder.

“…Sans…”

“yeah?”

“I…I want—“

A sure-fire kiss was brought to my lips and I returned it, kissing where I could softly. With Sans not having lips, it was a little difficult but we managed. His hands traveled from my hair to my back, along my spine and down to my hips. Mine grazed his humerus and along his clavicle, my thumb tracing his mandible and down again. My touch made him shiver and he sighed.

“careful…you might get me started. and once i’m going, i won’t stop.”

“I don’t start anything I don’t intend to finish.”

“that’s what i like to hear.”

Carefully, Sans traversed his way over me and continued a stare down, keeping eye contact. Sitting up over my hips, he unzipped his sweater and cast it to the end of the bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt and it defined the bones beneath, so much so, with the light from the flashlight behind him, I could see each rib, his spine, and his arm bones.

“like what you see so far?”

I nodded and his hands rested on either side of my head, leaning close.

“you haven’t seen nothing yet.”

His eyes went dark and a faint blue light glowed in his left eye socket. Opening his mouth slightly, a blue phantasmal tongue stuck out, the same glow as the blush that had grazed his face and his left eye.

“How did you do that? Is it real?”

“find out for yourself.”

Sans bent his head and kissed me again, this time, his tongue ran along mine. It felt real, alright. It was warm and had the same texture as a human tongue. He pulled back and grinned.

“well?”

“It’s really real…unbelievable…”

“isn’t it?”

His hands rested on my stomach, just under my shirt. I shivered and a small moan escaped. His face changed again and then he had that cheeky grin again.

“hmm…guess i hit a sensitive spot, huh?”

I covered my face in embarrassment and I felt his bones travel up to just below my chest. Sans’ bony fingers drew small circles in my skin, making me twitch beneath him.

“S-Sans…”

He pushed my shirt up and exposed my chest. Immediately, I remembered I hadn’t put on my bra or underwear after my bath.

“wow…”

And I expected that response.

“they’re so soft.”

His fingers ran over my breasts, making me shiver beneath him, he grazed a nipple and my breath hitched.

“this feels good?”

I nodded and bit my lip, still suppressing a moan. Not that I didn’t want to show him his touch felt good, but I tended to be a bit…loud…whenever I, well, took care of it myself. That was never easy, considering I never really had a lot of privacy, but I managed.

“you don’t have to be shy. i want you to tell me what feels good, just so i know.”

“It’s not that I’m shy…I just…can’t stay quiet…is all…”

“i see…well, you have no worries here. so you’re a little loud. i don’t mind.”

“I’ve never done this before…with another person, anyway.”

“neither have i...i don’t really know what i’m doing either. i’m just going on instinct.”

Sans had been massaging my breasts while we spoke, making me more aroused and I most likely had ruined the crotch of his shorts I was wearing by now. His hands left my chest and they traveled down my sides to my hips and back up my ribs. I let another small moan out, a little louder this time and his face flushed.

“that’s better. if you make this much noise now, i want to know what you sound like further on.”

“Try me.”

“i like a challenge.”

I pulled off the t-shirt and his thumbs dipped below the waistband of my shorts. Sans gently worked them down bit by bit before standing up off me and he’d completely undressed me. I felt, well, naked, but god, it felt right. He took me in and he seemed to like what he saw.

“hmm…”

“What?”

“nothing, just your body looks amazing.”

Sans bent to kneel on the floor in front of me and ran his fingers along my shins, up my calves, up to my thighs and then my hips. His eyes stayed trained on what lay between my legs.

“you look beautiful.”

“You think so?”

“yeah, i do.”

His hands zeroed in on my thighs and he gave me a strange look before a finger grazed me and I had to contain myself.

“Ohh god…S-Sans…”

“alright, you asked for it.”

“Asked for wh—whoa god!”

A warm tongue swirled around my clit and a finger probed the inside of my pussy slightly. Oh GOD that felt so good. He was right though…this was only the icing on the cake. We’d yet to get into the best part and if I was this loud now…I’d hoped they didn’t have neighbours…

“easy, kid…i haven’t even gotten started on you yet.”

This time, Sans slid two phalanges’ inside me and his tongue lapped feverishly, making me want to cry out for more.

“OHH MY GOD SANS!”

I brought my legs up and bent them to give him more leeway. He took my shin in his free hand and stroked it, sending tingles up my spine. Sans ‘hm’ed mid-lick and looked up at me with one eye.

“D-Don’t stop…it feels so…oh god…”

He lowered his head more and I felt his tongue join his fingers, rubbing along my insides and making me wet. Well, wetter, anyway. Sans pulled back after a moment and smirked.

“wanna see something neat?

I nodded and he knelt on the bed beside me. Sans’ eye glowed blue once more and a faint blue light shone in his shorts. That could only mean one thing…

“go ahead. don’t be shy.”

He motioned for his shorts and I sat up, slowly reaching for the waistband and gently tugging them down. What was there shocked me and I couldn’t even trust my own eyes. There, in the pelvic area, was a glowing blue penis, the same phantasmal look as his tongue. It was thick and had a good length to it. And then it hit me. He could conjure up body parts out of thin air! It had to have been a magic of some kind. Sans carefully positioned himself between my legs and I knew what he wanted.

“what do you think?”

“Is it magic?”

“yeah. and before you ask…”

Sans carefully slid himself in, inch by inch, making me grab the blanket and scrunch it in my hand at the pleasure that shot through me.

“…it’s very real.”

He was in full-hilt in seconds, stopping to let me become adjusted to his size. Holy shit, this was NOTHING compared to my fingers. I’d never felt so good before!

“how’s that feel?

“Oh my GOD…”

“heh, i thought you’d say that.”

Slowly, he thrust in and out, stretching and massaging my pussy and making me moan. This was pure bliss! Sans’ face was focusing on thrusting and working his hips in a steady rhythm. I let go of the blanket and looked down at his ethereal cock sliding in and out, gently and slowly at first. My eyes met his and silently I told him to go faster. He picked up the pace and holy shit did he deliver. I lay back and let him pound me hard. I let him maneuver my legs where he wanted and he rested my left leg on his shoulder and my right leg he kept close, his hand on my thigh holding me in place.

“Saaaaaaaaaanssssssss…oh fuuuuuuuuckkk”

“yeah , that feels good, huh?”

“Yeeesss…”

“mmm…yeah, i like that too…”

Sans’ face seemed focused on my body, like he only worried about my pleasure. I wanted to do something for him to make him feel good. I began stroking his ribs and up along his humerus, down to his sacrum and I grazed his coccyx.

“whoo…wow, that feels real nice…”

His expression changed and he looked more content.

“Mhmm…”

I had a feeling he was getting close to his climax, and I hadn’t had my chance yet.

“Sit up for me…please?”

“huh?”

“Trust me.”

Sans pulled out and for a brief moment, I felt empty. But Sans sat himself against his headboard and I straddled his hips between my thighs. I lowered myself down and I thought Sans was going to go off right there.

“holy shit, kid! how did you—“

I cut him off with a kiss and his hands had free roam of my body. I ground myself down and around his cock and made him squirm while his right hand took one of my breasts and the other rested on my ass. I moaned and Sans lay his head back against the wall.

“oh god, eden…don’t stop doing what you’re doing…”

“Why would I?”

I spoke with a cocky grin and raised myself up enough to tease him, make him bring his hips towards me in an effort to get back in. He took my shoulders and rammed me down on him and I almost screamed right there.

“get down here.”

He kept me in place and I could feel something coming, from his body language and my own body telling me so. His tongue swirled around my nipple and he gently sucked and nibbled, sending more tingles along my arms and spine.

“Sans…I-“

“i know…me too…just a little…”

His pace picked up and I ground against him and he looked me dead in the eye and whispered softly.

“don’t…move…”

“But if you…won’t I-“

“trust me.”

I nodded and finally, I felt it hit me like a wave. And again, in unison, Sans and I spoke.

“ho-LY SHIT! YES!”

I grabbed his shirt and he pulled me close as we came together, I could feel a warm sensation shoot through me and Sans’ cock twitched as he drained the last of whatever he had inside me, making me scream in the end from the pure pleasure. Neither of us moved, all we could do was pant and cling to one another, me sweating and Sans’ rough breathing.

“…Holy…shit, Sans…that…”

“…was…amazing…”

After a few minutes, I went to sit up off him but he held me in place by my shoulders and suddenly I felt empty.

“What happened?”

I got off and there was nothing in place where his phantasmal penis had been, nor was there any trace of what I expected to be cum anywhere.

“But—“

“magic. easy clean up, huh?”

“I…yeah…”

“don’t worry, nothing will happen to you. it doesn’t exactly work that way.”

“Oh…I wasn’t—I didn’t think that it did…”

Sans shifted down to lie under the blanket and he patted the spot beside him. I threw on my shirt and curled up beside him as he pulled the blankets up around us. I rested my hand on his ribcage and his left hand played with my hair.

“it felt…good, right?”

“Yeah, of course it was.”

“good. i was worried it wasn’t enough or if it made you uncomfortable…”

“Not in the least. I enjoyed it. Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“i’d like that.”

I smiled and shifted closer, slowly dozing off.

“Goodnight Sans.”

“goodnight eden.”


	2. Time, Love, and a little Patience makes Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months into life Underground, Eden and Sans continue their romance until she has a personal question she wants answers to. Things quickly change and it's only the beginning!

“hey, want to go for a walk with me? i want to show you something i think you’ll like.”

“Sure, I’ll grab my sweater and we can go.”

I got up off the couch and picked up my green pullover from the chair and met Sans at the door. I slid my runners on and pulled my sweater over my head as we went out the front door. We headed out to the left of the house to the end of town and walked along the river. There was an entrance to a cavern-looking tunnel and I was taken back at how stunning it was as soon as we entered.

“Holy crap! It’s beautiful, Sans!”

“i knew you’d like it.”

“I LOVE it. It’s so pretty and serene here.”

Sans took my hand and lead me through the cave and I looked up at all the sparkly stalactites. They almost looked like stars, even though I knew they weren’t and could never beat the real thing. On that thought, I remembered that I may never even see the real thing anymore…but it was one loss that I didn’t really let get to me since I had this beautiful cavern with ‘stars’ and a serene place just a few paces from the house.

“look at these.”

We came to a clear space with several blue, almost ethereal looking, flowers. I got close to smell one and thought I could hear Sans repeat himself.

“look at these.”

“Did you repeat yourself?”

Sans laughed and leaned close to the same flower and spoke to it.

“it’s called an echo flower and it repeats the last thing it hears.”

When he stepped back, it repeated the same thing, word for word.

“Wow…and these grow down here? Thank God they don’t grow in the Aboveground.”

“yep. nice looking flowers and they smell pretty good too.”

I bent down and took a deep breath. He wasn’t wrong.

“Oh my God, Sans. They smell heavenly!”

“told you. come on, we still haven’t gotten to the best part.”

He took my hand again and we walked on. I thought about how romantic this was, taking a stroll through the cave, hand in hand with Sans. Smelling flowers and looking up occasionally to see those ‘stars’. The next area was getting a little darker and Sans spoke quietly.

“close your eyes. i want to show you a secret that only i know.”

I obeyed and continued in a blind walk, Sans guiding me carefully through damp grass and what smelled like a swamp or a marsh. My shoes clunked on wood panels by the sounds of it for a brief moment before returning to damp ground and eventually, we stopped.

“Can I open them now?”

“sure, but don’t freak out too much on me.”

“No promises.”

I opened my eyes and holy shit, I’d never seen anything like it. The part of the cave where we had come in was a cliff a good 10-15 feet out in front of us before it dropped off into darkness. And above us was what had always been there; the crystal stalactites that gave off the starry effect, except in here, because it was darker, it looked 1000x’s better.

“come here, we can sit down if you like.”

Sans sat in the grass which was dryer than out in the rest of the cave. I joined him and brought my knees close to my chest. We sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the scene around us, and I changed my mind. THIS was the most romantic setting ever.

“so are you going to tell me what’s been eating at you these last couple days?”

His question caught me off guard and half of me hoped I hadn’t been so obvious about it.

“What gave it away?”

I spoke without looking at him.

“your body language. something‘s been off with you since…you know…the other night…?”

“I know…but believe me, it’s not you at all.”

“do you…regret it?”

“Not in the least. I will never regret it.”

“good. so what’s been bothering you?”

I sighed and knew I couldn’t get out of it. Or get it out.

“Well, it’s kind of about the other night…I—how do…”

“take your time.”

*sigh*

“How do skeletons…reproduce? Like, how were you and Papyrus…conceived?”

My question obviously surprised him and it took him a couple minutes to process it. He looked up and out at the twinkling lights.

“it’s not quite the same as humans. human pregnancies take 9 months, right?”

I nodded and he continued.

“well, skeleton ones only take 6, and one half of two whole souls are required. so one half of my soul and half of who would be the mother’s soul, and a special kind of magic is needed. i do possess the magic, and so does my brother. But there’s never been another female skeleton, so i don’t know much about it.“

“Would it work for a human?”

Sans looked my way and I looked down at my shoes, an awkward silence floated around us.

“Sorry, forget I asked. You don’t have to answer…”

“i don’t know if it would work or not, to be honest…what made you think about it?”

“That night, when you…I thought about it, whether it would work that way or not…and it…kind of excited me, you know? I mean…have you ever thought about…kids or a having a family?”

“come to think of it, i don’t think i have. it’s never crossed my mind before.”

“I have, before. But, you know, no one really paid any mind and I thought I’d never get a chance to be a mom. I know I’m only 18, but I honestly didn’t feel like I belonged up there. I don’t feel that way down here though…I feel wanted and…loved…”

Sans had shifted closer and I leaned on him as he put an arm around me.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable…I know we’ve only known each other a short time, but—“

“nevermind that.”

I looked at Sans and he kissed me.

“nevermind the time we’ve known each other. time doesn’t matter down here. and you are wanted and loved, because…”

He held me close and whispered softly.

“…because i love you, eden. and i want you to be happy down here. and if that’s what you want, then i want it too.”

I couldn’t talk. No one had ever, not even my grandparents as far as I could remember, told me they loved me. If they did, I never felt it. But here was someone telling me, showing me and proving to me that he loved me. When I did find the words, I spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

“I love you too, Sans.”

I felt him smile and he kissed my head, one arm resting around my side and the other hand on my knee. We remained in the cave for a little longer, neither of us knew the time, but down here, time didn’t matter. All that mattered was what I had right here, being in the Underground and living the life with Sans and Papyrus.

 --------------------------------------------------------

Two months later, Sans and I had continued with our alone time and one night after dinner, he had asked me about what we discussed two months earlier.

“so i was doing some searching the other night. i found something that might interest you.”

“Oh?”

We had been standing at the kitchen sink (which I had to convince Papyrus to lower since I built him a pantry for his bone storage) washing and drying dishes when he spoke up.

“yeah. remember back at the cave, what we talked about?”

I stopped washing and looked at him, his grin stuck on his face.

“Yes.”

“i was skulking around the library yesterday and i found an old dusty book at the end of a back shelf that had been forgotten. turns out...”

He pulled the book out from his sweater and handed it out to me. I dried my hands and took it. The title was written in another language and I couldn’t understand it. And similarly, when I opened it to read it, the words were in the same writing.

“What is this? I can’t read any of it.”

“it’s ancient writing. not a lot of people can understand it, but this basically tells me that it’s possible.”

My eyes moved from the pages to his eyes and Sans’ grin grew.

“You don’t mean…”

“i do. according to this book, it tells all the rules and laws of the magic pap and i have. and there is a specific paragraph that states ‘if in any case a human female is chosen to become a life giver, then part of that human’s soul is used to bring new life into the world. half of each soul is required as well as the magic spell within the source of the life giver’s burden, i.e the male who gives the female the life they shall give to the newborn.’”

I looked up at him and almost dropped the book. Sans took it and set it down on the table before he wrapped me in a hug.

“Oh Sans! This makes me so happy!”

“me too, kid. i didn’t think it was possible.”

He let me go and he picked the book up again.

“it actually gives me the spell and instructions on how to go about it. so whenever you feel ready, we can do this.”

“It’s not just about me, Sans. You have to be ready too. I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want just for my sake."

“i know…what i didn’t tell you was i’ve been thinking a lot about it since the night you brought it up. i’m game if you are. but...are you sure you want this...with me? i know you're human and all, but you don't have a problem with it? i am a skeleton after all..."

"Sans...skeleton or not, I'm with you and if this is possible, then absolutely, I want this with you. Are you nervous about it, though?"

"good. and yeah, i am...but how hard can it be? papyrus was easy when he was small, so why not?”

I smiled and hugged him again, trying to keep my tears at bay. Holy crap, this was real!

“you want to maybe give it a shot tonight?”

“Sure. How does it work?”

“i’ll let it surprise you. don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. i wouldn’t endanger you.”

“I know. Alright, a surprise it is.”

Sans smiled and we finished up the last of the dishes and cleaned the kitchen before turning out the lights and heading upstairs. I changed for bed and Sans met me under the covers, the book on the bedside table. He grabbed the book at opened it to a page and read over it, looking for his place.

“ah, here it is. the instructions say that there are two ways to do this. we can just go for the spell. or to make it extra special, we could have sex and then initiate the spell near the end. but i think i know your answer.”

“Of course I want to make it special. It wouldn’t feel right if it happened out of the blue. And besides, you’d want to, too.”

“you know me too well.”

He sat the book down and made the first move, hovering over me and kissing me gently. I traced his mandible with my finger and leaned my forehead on his as he summoned his cock and slowly probed me with it.

“Not wasting any time, are you?”

“hey, at least i agreed to this method.”

“it wouldn’t matter, we’d end up fucking even after the spell was cast, right?”

“damn right.”

He finally pushed himself in and I clung to his shoulders, moaning quietly tonight since Papyrus was in his room next door.

“You know how to activate the spell?”

“i memorized the words. now kiss me and let me fuck you.”

Sans bent his head and his tongue made its appearance, teasing mine til I moaned into the kiss. He moved from my lips to my chest as he pounded into me. Finding a nipple, his teeth grazed it and his tongue swirled around, making me close my eyes and squirm beneath him.

“You’re sure about this, right?”

“if i wasn’t, would i have shown you the book?”

I smiled and that familiar feeling came back, where both of us were ready.

“S-Sans…”

“i know…”

His pace increased and as I felt my orgasm hit me, Sans spoke in a strange language.

“I so choose this life giver to bear the burden of a new life.”

As I came, something happened and I felt a little separated from myself before becoming one again. Sans’s body was glowing blue and he seemed to be out of it before he returned to his senses.

“you okay?”

“Yeah…a little fuzzy but yeah. You?”

“i’m okay. how do you feel?”

“I don’t feel any different. But I felt something, that’s for sure.”

“it’ll take some time, but it should have worked.”

“Only time will tell, right?”

Sans smiled and he lay beside me. I curled up beside him and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and stretched out. Sans had woken before me and left me to sleep after last night’s events. I swung my legs out over the side of the bed and noticed a blue glow around my abdomen. I poked at it and something throbbed like a heartbeat, startling me.

“SANS!”

I heard him thudding up the stairs and he threw open the door to the bedroom.

“everything okay?”

He looked at my glowing abdomen and smiled.

“I think it worked. Is this what happens?”

“well it looks different on a skeleton than it does a human. but yeah, a blue glow shrouds the ‘womb’ and acts as a protective ‘stomach layer’. obviously, as a human, it takes place like a normal pregnancy. just not as long, but it’s been known to-“

I ran past him into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. He followed and finished what I knew he was going to say.

“-bring the morning sickness symptoms in early…”

“Oh GOD!”

I spent the next 10 minutes dry heaving in the bathroom as Sans sat beside me and rubbed my back. Papyrus must have heard me because he waltzed into the bathroom to see what the “ungodly retching sounds” were that came from in here.

“HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU BENT OVER THE STRANGE SINK? YOU DON’T USE IT LIKE THAT! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO SIT ON IT!”

“papyrus, she’s sick.”

“WILL A PLATE OF BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI DO?”

That was it. There goes the rest of whatever I had to eat in the last 12 hours.

“no, papyrus…she’s got morning sickness.”

“WELL IT IS EARLY! I SUPPOSE-“

Papyrus stopped and I felt the tension grow. Or maybe it was another heaving spell ready to go. No pun intended.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN MORNING SICKNESS?! SANS! DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO THE HUMAN?!”

“maybe. so what if i did?”

“WE CAN’T USE THAT KIND OF MAGIC ON HUMANS!”

He stopped and thought a moment.

“CAN WE?”

“well if it’s working on her, then that answers your question, doesn’t it?”

Papyrus thought a moment and sighed.

“SO THIS MEANS WHAT, THEN? AM I TO BE AN UNCLE? OR IF IT’S A GIRL, I’M AN AUNT?”

I had to giggle. Sans shook his head and sighed.

“no, pap. you’d be an uncle regardless of the gender. you’re a male, not a female.”

“THIS IS GOOD NEWS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO BE AN UNCLE! I MUST TELL THE OTHERS!”

“NO!”

Sans and I shouted at the same time.

“you can’t tell anyone yet, papyrus! not even undyne.”

“BUT SHE WOULD MAKE A GREAT AUNT! BUT IF YOU INSIST, I WILL NOT MENTION IT TO UNDYNE!”

Papyrus patted my shoulder and bent down, almost yelling in my ear.

“HUMAN! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE COMFORTABLE WHILE HOUSING MY BROTHERS CHILD! DO NOT FEAR, PAPYRUS IS HERE!”

On that note, he turned and left the bathroom. I looked at Sans and smiled.

“Well he sure is excited. I thought he was going to rip on you.”

“nah, he’s a real softie when it comes to that kind of thing.”

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. It finally hit me that, in a way, I was pregnant.

“you alright?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m okay now.”

“good. i knew it would hit quickly but 12 hours later, here we are. i guess this makes it real, makes it official.”

I nodded and hugged myself. Sans shifted closer and held me from behind.

“i love you.”

“And I love you. I can’t believe this is real, that this is happening. You know?”

“yeah, i can’t believe it either. but no regrets, right?”

“Not one.”

“good. me either.”

Sans squeezed me and I smiled.

 ---------------------------

2 and a half months in, I started to noticed the changes already. Like a human pregnancy, there was a slight size increase in my midsection and I developed strange cravings for Papyrus’ spaghetti, which amazed all three of us. The blue aura remained and Papyrus had been asking me several times a day to feel my bump, because he knew where babies were grown but had never felt one before.

“HUMAN, I THINK I FELT SOMETHING MOVE!”

“that’s the baby, pap. they move.”

“There’s only 4 and a half months to go. And before they’re born, they’ll move arou-wait…”

“what?”

“Just how, exactly, does one give birth in my case? Or in a skeletal birth, anyway?”

“well, in the case of a skeletal birth, the blue aura fades and the newborn is brought out from the pelvic area, like a human c-section. but in your case, i wouldn’t imagine it makes you go through the usual way, considering it’s a case of birthing a bony child versus a human one. we’ll have to consult the book. i never read that part.”

“BUT BABIES MOVE? EVEN BEFORE THEY’RE BORN? HOW? THERE’S SO LITTLE ROOM IN THERE!”

Papyrus poked my bump again and I giggled.

“That may be true, but they’re pretty mobile so I’ve been told.”

“DID I MOVE A LOT, SANS?”

“you never stopped. mom could never sit still with you.”

That was the first time either of them had mentioned their parents. I thought about mine and how could they have changed their minds about me and make it out like I never existed, rejecting me for their new kids. I zoned out and back into the conversation between Sans and Papyrus.

“-CAN NAME IT AFTER THEIR AMAZING UNCLE, PAPYRUS!”

“maybe, pap. we’ll see. It’s eden’s decision too, maybe she has a few names.”

“I haven’t really thought about it. I guess now’s as good a time as any, though. What were your parents’ names? Maybe that’s a good place to start.”

“mom’s name was kaiti and dad’s was eras.”

“WHAT DO MOM AND DAD’S NAMES HAVE TO DO WITH THIS BABY, SANS?”

“some people name their kids after the grandparents or other family members. i think i still have our baby albums or something around here somewhere.”

Sans hunted out a storage bin from the hall closet and brought it over to the couch. He opened it and a name book caught my attention. I flipped through it as Papyrus and Sans looked through their baby books.

“see how small you were, papyrus? you were quite a handful but you were easy to look after.”

“AND I’M SURE YOU WERE QUITE THE HASSLE YOURSELF, SANS!”

“no, i was actually the good kid. i slept a lot.”

“THAT EXPLAINS IT!”

“I’ve got it.”

“got what?”

“Names.”

“already?”

“THAT WAS FAST!”

“What about these names? Nyala Kaiti Corbel for a girl and Eras Bernard Franklin for a boy. I noticed that most of the names in this book are based on font names, and I see both of yours in here. Do you like them?”

Sans smiled and nodded.

“they’re perfect.”

“I STILL THINK ONE OF THEM SHOULD BE NAMED AFTER MYSELF! BUT YOUR CHOICES ARE GOOD TOO!”

Papyrus poked my stomach again and spoke to the little one inside.

“YOU HEAR THAT, LITTLE MINI-HUMAN-SKELETON? YOUR NAME HAS BEEN DECIDED!”

Sans shook his head and I laughed.

“Let me see your baby album, Sans.”

He handed me the book and I looked through the pages. There were pictures of him –well, of him inside his mother’s body, anyway- and after, with his parents. He looked so small and cute. I wondered if our little one would take after him or myself -what am I saying? Of course they’ll look like him- and what they’ll be like when they’re born and while growing up.

“HUMAN! YOUR STOMACH IS MOVING AGAIN!”

I looked down and sure enough, there was something moving around in there. Little bumps and nudges against my skin made me smile. Then I found myself running for the bathroom before one of those little nudges made their way to my bladder. Oh, the joys of pregnancy have arrived already. I left the bathroom and as I headed for the stairs, I overheard Sans and Papyrus talking.

“--course i thought this through. you know how much mom and dad told me and you that they wanted grandkids before they passed on.”

“But Mom Isn’t Here Anymore, Sans. And Neither Is Dad. I Just Hope You Aren’t Going To Regret This Later On, It Is A Big Responsibility.”

“i’m well aware, papyrus. i just think this is a good choice and even though they’re gone, i wanted to do this, not just for mom and dad but for her, too. you saw how willing she was to involve their names into the little one’s name choice. and she already told me she had no regrets. i’m the closest thing she has to someone to truly love her and she trusts me, and i’m sure she trusts you too. now she has the family she always wanted, always deserved. she isn’t leaving, not like the others that came through here briefly before…well, you know.”

“Alright, Sans. If You’re Sure About This, Then I Back You And Her 100%.”

“thanks, bro. it means a lot to me, and eden, i’m sure.”

“It means the world to me, Papyrus.”

I stepped down and out to the living room, startling them both.

“And Sans, thank you. You two really know how to make someone feel welcome, to feel loved.”

I walked towards them and knelt down between the brothers and brought them into a group hug. I knew I belonged here. This, was Home.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sans, I can’t see my toes anymore, and it’s been 6 ½ months. Are we sure it’s a skeleton I’m giving birth to?”

Sans flipped the pages of the ancient book while I paced the living room floor. It was true I was several weeks past the given due date and hadn’t seen my feet in the last month or so. I was beginning to think that it would be a human I’d very well give birth to, rather than skeleton.

“i don’t get it…the book says nothing about skeletons having a human child with a human mother…maybe it will be a human. it could have used more of your DNA or your soul to create it.”

“But that doesn’t explain the fact that not even 24 hours later, I had morning sickness that morning.”

“that might have been because the spell worked, and it was still in the early stages before it took over as a human pregnancy. remember, this isn’t the first human-skeleton attempt at conceiving a baby between the two, it just hasn’t been written in the history books. but regardless, the spell must have recognized your body as human and took on that form.”

“So does that mean I have to go the full 9? Please say no…”

“i don’t know…it might ride out another month, it could happen next week, it could even—“

“HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!”

I grabbed my stomach and sat back onto the couch, screaming in pain.

“OR IT COULD HAPPEN RIGHT NOW!! PAPYRUS!! IT’S TIME!!”

“SANS, IT’S 3:30 IN THE AFTERNOON! WHY CAN’T YOU CHECK THE CLO—“

“NO, IT’S BABY TIME! RIGHT NOW! CALL ALPHYS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!”

“SANS!! IT FUCKING HURTS!”

Sans sat beside me on the floor and held my hand while Papyrus bounded down the stairs, phone on one ear, hands full of blankets, towels and a pillow. He threw them on Sans as he panicked to Alphys on the other end of the call.

“ALPHYS! IT’S BABY FOR TIME! I MEAN TIME FOR BABY! A.S.A.P!”

“breath, eden, just like we practiced for this.”

He breathed with me and slowly propped the pillow under my head and pushed my hair back off my face. Whoo, God this hurt so bad!

“She’s On Her Way, Sans! How Do You Feel, Eden?”

That was the first time he’d said my name.

“Just dand—OW! GOD!”

“I’m Sorry! Just Focus On Your Breathing Like Sans and Alphys Taught You.”

A loud knock at the door made Papyrus jump. He answered the door and Alphys, a strange, Anime-loving lizard girl pushed her way through.

“Out of my way, Papyrus! A lady with a baby requires my attention!”

Alphys positioned herself between my legs, pulled off my track pants and underwear in one go and inspected me thoroughly.

“how’s she looking?”

“hmm…looks like you called me at the right time…I brought that machine you had me build, and oddly enough, I finished it but a few hours ago. I finally got the tweaks fixed in it.”

“What machine? Ow!”

“Sans had me create a machine to tell us just what we’re dealing with in there.”

She gently rubbed my stomach and smiled.

“So hook me up and we’ll get this show on the road.”

My contractions had slowed but the pain was there. I had no idea when the next one would flare up but I didn’t want to think about it.

“Okay, just one…more…wire…and this…goes here…PERFECT! Now I just have to connect this and…there we are!”

She had literally built an ultrasound machine. I had mentioned it 2 months ago to Sans and how I wished we had one. What a sneaky shit!

“This may be a little cold.”

She even had the proper jelly…at least I think that’s what it was.

“Right now, I embrace anything that isn’t pa—HOLY HELL! OWWWW!”

One more contraction. Once it had died down, Alphys resumed her duty by pressing the Sonograph Transducer to my abdomen. Sans, Alphys and Papyrus leaned in to look at the screen. There, was our little skeletal one, curled up and ready to come out.

“Alright! That answers that! Well, let’s get things going, shall we? Papyrus, I need your steady hand here. Sans, help her sit up for a moment, cover her up and make her as comfortable as possible. Eden, I need you to remain as still as you can.”

Everyone listened and Sans helped me sit up as Alphys prepped a needle for an epidural and an anaesthetic.

“So I have to go in for a special C-section. I can use a healing magic to help it go smoothly. Sans, I need you to use yours too. Keep her relaxed and if you feel she’s in too much pain, help take off some of the burden on her. And Papyrus, stay close to me. I may need your help here and there.”

Alphys sat behind me and inserted the needle for the epidural into my spine. Ouch.

“Okay, lay her back gently and I’ll get her ready for the surgery. Don’t worry, Eden, I have a special way to do this as quick and painless as possible. And the epidural medication works faster than normal Aboveground kinds so it won’t take as long to kick in.”

Sans helped me lay down and Alphys positioned my legs where she needed them and did all the necessary procedures before she could begin. I was starting to feel a little dopey and Sans kept one hand in mine, the other on my head to keep my hair and sweat out of my face.

“You’re doing great so far, Eden. I’m going to get started now.”

“you’ll be fine, baby. i’m right here.”

I smiled and sighed. This was it. This was the big day. By the end of the night, Sans and I would have our little bundle and we’d be a perfect family.

“Okay, Eden, good job. I’m almost there.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Alphys looked up and smiled.

“Papyrus, want to do the honours?”

“With Pleasure!”

He took the little blanketed bundle from her and walked up beside Sans before kneeling. I turned my head and a perfect little sleeping skeleton infant was wrapped up.

“Here You Go…Mom And Dad...A Healthy Baby Girl.”

Sans took her from Papyrus and brought her towards me so I could get a better look.

“she’s perfect, baby.”

“Yes she is.”

“welcome to the family, Nyala Kaiti Corbel. you’re beautiful, just like your mom.”

“Well, she takes after her father too. I don’t get all the credit.”

Sans and I smiled at each other and I heard Alphys sniffle.

“You guys are so cute. I wish you the best.”

“Thank you Alphys. This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t helped.”

“Of course. Glad I could help. Well, I should pack up and head back. I’ll leave the new family to revel in their joy. Congratulations again, guys.”

“thanks alphys.”

“No worries, Sans. Enjoy your family.”

In a few minutes, she had removed my epidural, cleaned up and left the house. Nyala eventually showed us her eyes and I could immediately tell she was her father’s daughter. She had the same eyes and his cheeky grin. Her little bone structure was small and petite and she’d most likely take my skeletal body shape over Sans.

“She’s Beautiful, Sans. I’m Proud Of Both Of You.”

“thanks bro.”

“Thank you, Pap. You want to hold her?”

“Can I? Really?”

“of course. you’re her uncle, after all, aren’t you?”

Papyrus sat beside Sans and he passed her over to him. His face beamed as Nyala looked up at him, her eyes studying Papyrus’.

“See? She loves you already.”

“She’s Perfect. I Love Her And She’s Only Been Here For A Short Time.”

Sans looked back at me and put his arm around me, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“this is it, huh?”

“Yep. A new start to a new life. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“so then you’ll marry me, right?”

My face dropped and Papyrus turned to look at us.

“You-You’re serious?! Really?”

“yeah. why not? that’s what people do, right? when they love each other and they start a family?”

I was speechless. Here, I’d just given birth to our daughter and now I was being proposed to? All in a short time span, not even a year living in the Underground.

“Yes, yes I will! I will!”

I wrapped my arms around Sans and cried into his shoulder. Nyala let out a small cry and Papyrus handed her to me.

“Here, Nyala. Go See Your Momma.”

I held her and Sans shifted to face me. Her tiny hand reached out and I gave her my finger. She grasped it and I thought I’d truly found a physical form of joy.

“Hello, my little princess. Welcome to the family.  You’ll be loved and I will never abandon you like I was. Your daddy and uncle Papyrus love you and we’ll do our best to raise you right.”

I kissed her little head and Nyala tightened her grip on my finger, her little grin wide like her dads.

“you’re gonna cause so much trouble for your mom, aren’t you?”

Sans spoke to her and I smiled.

“Well, if she’s her father’s daughter, you’ll both cause me problems.”

“And You Both Will Drive Me Crazy.”

Papyrus quipped as Nyala yawned and closed her eyes.

“sleep well, little one.”

Sans leaned forward and kissed her gently. I smiled as she drifted off to sleep in my arms. This right here, this felt right. I was where I needed to be, where I belonged. This was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter seemed rushed and all but it actually took me a long time to write out. And this was my way of adding a little something different to the mix and since I've heard of a few 'baby making' theories in the world of Undertale in some other writings/audios(thanks tumblr) I've read/heard before, I wanted to put my own ideals in there. I took in the essences of souls and gave them my own twist to create life. I have a couple more chapters coming up and hopefully if you guys like them, I can write shorter one-shots or a series of more Undertale chapters. I'll gladly take any requests should anyone have any.
> 
> OH! And before I forget, I'll add the Wing Ding Spell translated here. It reads: "I so choose this life giver to bear the burden of a new life."
> 
> I got crafty and figured since Gaster spoke "in hands" I made it so he would have been the creator or writer in such studies and were written in his hand. Most of the literature in that Librarby can be Gaster's works or even any books in Alphys' Lab may be his and were simply borrowed.


	3. Life as we now know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since Eden arrived Underground and everything seems to be falling into place. However, Sans feels there's something missing and voices his opinions to Eden, who agrees that after the birth of their daughter and their wedding, they both decide that they want something more.

2 months after our daughter was born, even though she usually slept soundly through the night, she had woken up crying once. I almost moved to get up and check on her but before I even moved a finger, Sans had kicked the covers off and quickly but softly walked across our room to her crib. I opened one of my eyes to watch him. He gently leaned down and picked her up, her crying soothing down to small whimpers as he held her.

“hey, hey there, sweetheart. what’s wrong, huh? daddy’s here now. did you have a bad dream?”

He spoke softly and I watched him as he gently rocked her side to side, slowly coaxing her back to sleep. I’d never seen this side of him yet and it was really taking everything in me to not start crying myself.

“that’s my girl. see? everything’s okay. there, close those eyes and think of happy thoughts. i wish i knew how to sing like your momma, i could help you sleep sooner. shh…’atta girl.”

After a few more minutes, he lay her back down and stayed at the crib side a moment longer, watching her before he bent again and kissed her head. A tear fell down my cheek and I had to close my eyes as Sans turned to come back to bed. I felt him crawl in behind me and adjust the blanket before he cuddled up behind me, quietly whispering into my ear.

“i love you, baby.”

That done it. I rolled over to face him and I silently cried into his shoulder, his hands wrapping around my back and he held me close.

“hey, what’s with the waterworks?”

“You-you’re su-such a go-good d-dad, S-Sans!”

I sobbed as I spoke, clinging closer to him, trying to keep my voice down so I didn’t wake Nyala again.

“shh…it’s okay, babe. were you awake the whole time?”

I nodded and I felt him smile against my hair.

“aw, i only did and said what you would. you were asleep so i thought i’d take care of her tonight. you do so much for us, so i felt bad waking you. but i guess it didn’t keep you from getting your sleep.”

I sniffled and looked up at Sans. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

“I love you too, Sans.”

“i know you do, eden. now come on, let’s get some sleep, okay?”

I nodded and kissed him. I slowly dozed off in his arms, my tears had subsided but I still thought about his words and just how sweet he could really be, especially now that he was a father.

 ---------------------------------------------------

“Momma! Uncle Pap took the last cookie and he won’t share!”

“She Ate 4 Already! I Only Had 3!”

“Nya, dinner will be done soon. You don’t want to spoil your appetite, do you?”

“But Momma! I don’t even have a tummy to spoil! It just goes right through me!”

I glared at Sans who had a huge grin on his face. Oh, how she was his daughter alright…

“Go wash your hands and come sit down.”

“But-“

“No ‘buts’ young lady.”

“I don’t even have a-“

“Don’t say it, Nyala Kaiti Corbel…upstairs and wash your hands, please. You too, Papyrus.”

I heard two groans and footsteps up the stairs beside the kitchen. Having a 3 year old with her fathers’ personality and an adult skeleton with the mentality of an 8 year old was wearing down on my sanity…

“Sans, can you finish setting the table? I want dinner to be over and done with so Nyala can have a bath and we can relax for the night.”

“sure thing.”

Sans sat the last plate down just as Nyala and Pap came around the corner, Nyala perched on her uncle’s shoulders.

“Momma! Our hands are clean! See?”

She and Papyrus held out their hands for me to see, of course, Papyrus’ were gloved, it proved useless, but I took Nyala from Pap and sat her in her chair and everyone sat down and served themselves. Once dinner had been eaten, Sans offered for he and Papyrus to clean up while I bathed Nya and got her to bed. I slipped upstairs and ran her bath, dumping Sir Quacks, Lady Flame-bottom and Nya’s Temmie toy into the tub before turning off the water and chasing Nyala around the bathroom, her towel as a cape tied loosely around her neck. A quick scrub, rinse and a pair of fresh jammies later, she was ready for bed.

“Momma, can you sing me to sleep tonight?”

“Sure I can, sweetie.”

I sat with her cuddled on my chest with her blankie and a plushie version of Lesser dog and I rocked back and forth on the armchair in the corner of her room, that Papyrus and Sans helped me build by pushing out the wall between the bedrooms to make a small third room for Nyala to have her own.

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Can you sing that one I like? About the Wise Men?”

I smiled.

“Okay.”

I cleared my throat and Nyala yawned.

“Wise Men say, only fools rush in,

But I can’t help falling in love with you.

Shall I stay, would it be a sin?”

Nyala rubbed her eyes and nestled her head closer to my neck.

“If I can’t help, falling in love with you.

Like a river flows, surely to the sea

Darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be.

Take my hand, take my whole life too,

For I can’t help falling in love with you.”

I heard the door creak and both Sans and Papyrus poked their heads in.

“May We?”

I nodded and they both came in to join me. Softly, they sang with me in harmony.

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,

Darling so it goes, some things, are meant to be.

Take my hand, take my whole life too,

For I can’t help falling in love with you.

“For I, can’t, help, falling in love, with, you.”

Nyala had passed out just after her dad and uncle came in. Usually they sang with me if I sing to Nyala or either Papyrus or Sans will read to her. I stood and lay Nya in her bed and tucked her in with a small kiss on her head.

“Goodnight…”

“Sleep Tight…”

“don’t let the temmies bite.”

Papyrus left the room, leaving Sans and I alone.

“She’s so small, still. But she’s growing every day.”

“yeah. hey babe? i’ve been thinking about something lately.

I turned to face him, an emotion I couldn’t place was on his face. It wasn’t sad, it was sombre and gentle.

“What’s up, hon? Something wrong?”

“no, it’s nothing bad. i just had a few…thoughts…crossing my mind. maybe you can help me.”

“Sure, but let’s go to our room. I don’t want to wake Nya.”

“okay.”

I followed him out and into our room. I closed the door and sat beside Sans on the bed.

“Everything okay, Sans?”

He sighed and looked at his ring. Our wedding was last summer and it had been beautiful. All of our friends and my newfound family were there, making it an amazing day, especially since we had our little girl involved.

“do…do you ever feel like, like something’s missing?”

I cocked my head and shifted closer to him.

“Like what?”

“well, Nya’s getting older, and she’ll be starting school at the library soon. you-you ever think she’s lonely?”

I was starting to pick up what Sans was putting down…

“Sans…are you, saying you want to have another…?

He nodded sheepishly. I smiled and lay my hand on his, which were still fumbling with his ring. He stopped and looked up.

“You don’t have to be so nervous to ask me that, Sans. If you wanted to have another, you only had to bring it up. Of course I want to have another baby.”

His smile brightened and I lay my head on his shoulder.

“You only have to say the magic words.”

“i know, i just didn’t want to say them if you didn’t feel ready.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He turned and kissed me back, his hands laced with mine. I shifted to sit myself on his lap and his hands now roved my back before his thumbs came to rest beneath the waistband of my track pants. Mine traced each rib and back around to his spine, making him twitch and shiver beneath me.

“oohh, baby…i love it when you touch me there.”

“I know.”

I whispered back and smiled into the kiss I planted on his teeth. In a split second, I’d removed his sweater and tshirt and gently pushed him down so he laid back.

“I’ll take control tonight if you don’t mind.”

Sans’ answer was the simple action of his hands being placed behind his head, eyes slightly closed and his grin permanently stuck to his face. I got to work and I slowly made my way down, starting at his collarbone and ending at his pelvic bone, just between where his cock appears. And as if on cue, Sans summoned it and I watched it twitch and harden as I grazed it gently with my fingertips while I continued to stroke his pelvis and coccyx. I heard Sans groan and I thought I’d try to draw this out, to see how far I could push his limits. He hated whenever I tried it and he’d just end up grabbing me and pounding the hell out of me. It never felt good the next morning, but holy shit, it was worth it.

“don’t…even think…about it…eden…”

Damn.

“Aw…but I like teasing you like this…I love when you get all flustered…”

“you know…i can’t…take it very long…”

“Fine…so you want me to get right to it?”

“n-not necess-ohh ffffuuu-“

I took him down my throat with ease, swirling my tongue around and around, making Sans grasp the sheets in one hand while the other became tangled in my hair. I loved it when he was rough with me.

“holy fuck…h-how do you do that…s…s…so goddamn good…?”

I moaned and ran my tongue up his dick before making eye contact and winking. Oh, of all the things that set him off, eye contact during sex was right up there next to teasing his bones.

“I think you’re about ready, don’t you?”

I stood up and away from Sans, still intending to draw this out, I slowly and purposely removed my pants first before finally dropping my underwear, giving him something to look forward to.

It worked.

“i s…swear…you’re…so…done.”

I moved closer to him as I took off my tank top and he grabbed my hips, pulling me on top of him.

“Fuck having you take control…this is why i take over.”

He effortlessly slid his cock deep inside me, to the hilt. I moaned and he pounded into me from beneath, holding my hips up and hitting that spot over and over.

“Ohh fuck…oooohhh Saaans…”

“that’ll teach you, huh? you…ohh…won’t win with me.”

“I c…can try, c…can’t I?”

“you won’t…ohh fuck…get far.”

Suddenly, he’d flipped me over and took me from behind, his phalanx’s digging into my skin as he held me in place. It had been a while since he’d done this position. But oh god, when he hit that spot this way…

“S…Sans…make…make me c…cum…”

“yeah? you want it already?”

“Oh fuck, yes! Give it to me harder!”

“ff…fuck…cum with…me, baby!”

I moaned just enough for him to hear and he leaned into my back, whispering those 14 little other-language words into my ear as he came, pushing me to my own orgasm.

“i so choose this life giver to bear the burden of a new life.”

Just as before, at the very peak of our orgasms, I felt briefly separated from myself before Sans collapsed behind me, panting and coming down from his high. I lay there for a moment before Sans pulled away, that same empty feeling that accompanied the distance between us disappearing as he did. We shifted to lay back against our pillows and I sighed, smiling to myself as I curled up against Sans.

“and now we wait, huh?”

“Yep…are you happy?”

He looked down at me and smiled.

“of course i am. we’re expanding our family, aren’t we? what could make it better?”

“Nothing more than what we have. I love you, Sans.”

“I love you too, baby.”

I pulled the blanket over us and we fell asleep in a tight embrace.

 ------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sans and I woke and got dressed before he took Nyala to daycare, which the lovely ladies at the library did as an extra side business for anyone with little ones in the sleepy town of Snowdin. I half expected the morning sickness to hit me as it had last time, immediately after waking up, but nothing. Not even the strange blue glow appeared like it had with Nyala. I brought it up to Sans after Papyrus left for Undyne’s place for training.

“what do you mean nothing happened yet?”

“I don’t know. No morning sickness like before. And look.”

I lifted my shirt and showed Sans that not even the blue glow was there. He sat on the couch and frowned.

“That’s not right. I said it the same way I did last time…maybe it takes longer the second time around?”

“I don’t know, maybe Alphys knows something.”

“Good idea. Let’s head over to the lab and see what she thinks.”

“I hope she still has the ultrasound machine.”

Within minutes, we arrived in Hotland at the front doors of Alphys’ lab. A swift knock on the door must’ve startled the poor girl because we heard a loud -bang- and a loud “G-GODDAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!” followed by “HANG ON A S-SECOND!” There was more shuffling and clangs before a very stressed-out-looking Alphys answered the door, her lab coat covered in grease, oil and some other stain -was that mustard?

“Oh! Sans! Eden! Nice of you to pop by! Sorry if you heard all that…I’ve been…busy…what brings you two in?”

“We have a couple questions that need answering and we’re hoping you can help us.”

“Sure! Come on in. Just…don’t mind the mess. I-I’ll clean it up later.”

We followed Alphys to the upper room above where she did most of her work in the lab. She offered the couch to us and she sat across from us in her armchair.

“What kind of questions do you need answering?”

I glanced at Sans and he sighed.

“we…we decided last night that we wanted to…try for another…well…we did and this morning, nothing happened…it was different that when we…did…it…the first time…”

Alphys stared at Sans for a moment and looked at me for a better explanation.

“What is he talking about?”

“We wanted to try for another baby last night and this morning, it didn’t work like my last pregnancy with Nyala. I have no morning sickness or weird strange blue glow like before, so we thought maybe you’d know.”

Alphys almost jumped out of her chair when we told her about us trying again. Apparently she didn’t hear the full conversation right away. It took a moment to register in her mind what we’d said.

“ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod! You guys are pregnant again! Congrat-wait, what? What do you mean it didn’t work?”

“when i…well…i said the words, we felt the same as we did when I said them before, and this morning after i took nyala to daycare, eden came to me and said she hadn’t felt the symptoms this time as she had with nya.”

“Hm…that’s strange…”

“Do you still have the machine, Alphys? Maybe we’re missing something.”

“Sure! It’s right over here.”

She stood and we followed her to a machine she kept under a sheet.

“I kept it just in case. ‘Cause you never know, right?”

She patted the other armchair beside the machine and she set it up before using the jelly and the Sonograph Transducer.

“Okay…let’s have a look, shall we?”

She pressed down gently on my stomach and searched the monitor, her eyes shifting quickly and squinting before she apparently found what she was looking for.

“Well, from what I can see, there’s something riiiiight there…”

She turned the monitor for us to see and she pointed out a small round-looking bubble. Sans and I squinted to see better and I cocked my head.

“you think that’s it?”

“Hard to say, Sans. I think your best bet it to wait and see what happens. If you felt the separation force the second time around, then it probably took, but you should give it time and them come see me again in a few weeks. I can always give it a shot and look around.”

“Okay, then time is all we need. Thanks for looking, Alphys. I appreciate you taking time from being busy to give me a once-over.”

“Anytime, Eden. You two are always welcome. Next time, though, bring the little one! Auntie Alphys is always happy to see little Nya.”

“of course. we’ll bring her next time we come over.”

“Great! We can watch cartoons! And bring Papyrus too!”

“Sure! And don’t forget about Toriel and Asgore’s annual backyard bash next month. You guys can play again then, too.”

“I almost forgot about that! And Undyne texted me about it last week. Well, anyways, you two come by in a week or two and we can have another look.”

We followed Alphys to the front door and she gave us both a hug.

“Good luck and congratulations, guys! I’ll see you soon.”

“thanks al.”

“Yes, thank you, Alphys. We appreciate it as always.”

“Anytime. See ya guys!”

The door slid closed and locked. I looked at Sans and sighed.

“don’t worry, babe. Alphys was still a big help.”

“I know she was. I just hope it worked and nothing failed.”

Sans took my hand and brought me close, kissing my cheek.

“i’m sure it worked. It’s just going to take a little longer, that’s all. all we can do now is wait it out and see what happens in the next little bit, okay?”

I nodded and smiled.

“see? ’atta girl. let’s head home and relax for a bit before i have to work, okay?”

“Okay…”

We headed back to the ferry and arrived back in Snowdin just before lunch. When we got in, I made us something to eat and we lounged for an hour before Sans had to leave for his post.

“call me if anything changes, okay? i want to know as soon as anything happens.”

“I promise. If you see your brother, let him know he has a sandwich waiting for him at home.”

“i will. i love you, baby. see you soon.”

“I love you too, Sans. Stay safe.”

He left and I decided to clean up the house a little before returning to the couch to rest for the remainder of the day until I had to pick up Nyala. The house, when I had finished, looked in tiptop shape and I even had an hour before I had to head to the library. I lay back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, wondering why I still hadn’t had anything change. I looked down at my stomach and placed a hand over my old scar from Nya’s C-section. I hoped Alphys wouldn’t have to cut me open again, but at least with hers and Sans’ magic, the healing was quick and the pain was minimal. I just wasn’t sure about cutting an old opening a second time. Oh well, the sacrifices that had to be made were small. I guess I had dozed off for a bit because when I woke, Nyala was staring at me from the edge of the couch, Papyrus standing at the other end.

“Hi Momma! I’m home!”

I sat up and took my little girl in my arms.

“I see that! Thank you uncle ‘Pyrus for picking her up after Momma fell asleep.”

“I Came Home Early And Seen That Miss Nyala Wasn’t Running Around So I Went To Make Sure She Was Still At Daycare Since Sans Is Working.”

“There’s a sandwich on the counter under the saran wrap for you.”

“Thank You Eden! I Was Getting Hungry!”

“What about me, Momma? Is there a sandwich for me too?”

“Even better! I have some yogurt, animal crackers and apple juice ready for you!”

“YAY!”

She threw her arms up and cheered as she slipped off my lap and ran for Papyrus who had gone to the kitchen.

“Pap, can you look after her? I need a quick shower and another nap before I start dinner.”

“Leave It To Me!”

“Thank you.”

I shuffled upstairs and grabbed fresh clothes before starting my shower. The water felt refreshing after the stressful morning and I was looking forward to my nap. My hand grazed my scar again and I smiled. I was looking forward to being a mom again and giving Nyala a brother or a sister to play with. I finished my shower and changed into my tshirt and track pant capris. Leaving the bathroom, I could hear Nyala and Papyrus giggling and one of Mettaton’s shows playing on the TV as I walked into mine and Sans’ room to get some more rest. I dozed almost immediately and I felt much more relaxed.

Meanwhile, at his post, Sans had been a little more than distracted since he’d left the house. Why there had been a change in this pregnancy was beyond any of his, Eden’s or Alphys’ knowledge. He’d kept the book nearby and had been sitting, flipping through every page, trying to find answers. He came up empty and lay his head down on the tabletop of the station, feeling defeated.

“damn it! what is so different this time and why didn’t it work? There’s only one explanation left.”

He pondered his thoughts a little longer before Undyne sent him a text to send him home, his backup would arrive any minute. He grabbed the book and teleported his way back to Alphys’ lab once more before heading home. He had one more question to ask her and hopefully it could shed some light on the situation.

“Waitwaitwait-what?! You-you really think…that’s possible, Sans?!”

“at this point, alphys, i’ll believe just about anything. i’ve been wracking my skull trying to figure it out and that seems to be the only possible answer.”

“W-well, if that is the case, then I’ll have to keep looking into it and hopefully that’s all it is. Just keep an eye out and keep me posted, kay?”

“okay. i feel a little better. thanks for the talk, al.”

“Anytime, Sans. I hope for the best.”

“thanks. i’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

Sans teleported to the front door of the house and walked in to the smell of pasta sauce and different spices. Papyrus stood at the stove, Nyala sitting at the table with a book and some of her toys. She looked up and smiled, her voice high pitch, frightening Papyrus, who almost dropped his wooden spoon.

“DADDY’S HOME!”

“hi princess! how was daycare?”

Sans walked into the kitchen and picked up Nya, hugging her tightly.

“I had fun! Miss Lucy taught me to count to 8! Wanna see?”

“sure, sweetie. where’s momma?”

“Napping upstairs! Look! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, EIGHT!”

She squealed as she counted her fingers and said eight. Sans smiled and kissed her cheek.

“great job, nya! you stay here with uncle pap and daddy will be right back with momma, okay?”

“Kay Daddy!”

He kissed her again and set her down. A nod to Papyrus and Sans headed upstairs to their room to check on Eden, who was sleeping soundly, her back facing the door.

“morning, sunshine. you awake?”

I turned over, yawning and slowly opening my eyes.

“Hey honey. How was work?”

“good. listen, can we talk for a sec?”

I sat up and looked his face over.

“Sure…is anything wrong?”

“i...i think i know what’s so different this time, but it’s a wild shot in the dark.”

“You have a theory?”

“yeah and it can go either way.”

“So what’s on your mind?”

“what…what if it’s…you ever think it may be a…a human pregnancy this time?”

He whispered the last part so roving ears couldn’t hear and he had a look of questioning on his face. I hadn’t thought about that being a possibility…I mean, we had in the beginning with Nyala, but it hadn’t even crossed my mind this time. But Sans was right, it was a wild shot in the dark.

“You think that could be it? But if that’s the case, then why did anything show up on the monitor? Usually with a human pregnancy, nothing shows up until at least 4 weeks.”

“i know…that’s the other strange part. i spoke with alphys just before i came home and she said to keep tabs and we should see her when we can, just to track how it’s progressing.”

“Okay.”

Sans took my hand and smiled.

“so as far as i’m concerned, we’re expecting another baby! possibly a human one!”

I smiled back and hugged him, his other hand on my shoulder.

“I’m so happy, Sans. You have no idea.”

“me too, baby. should we tell papyrus and nyala yet?”

“No, not just yet. As with most human pregnancies, you should always wait until we’re out of the ‘danger zone’.”

“what’s that?”

“Usually in the first three months, there’s always a chance something can go wrong, so they call the early stages of pregnancy the ‘danger zone.”

“what can go wrong?”

“Miscarriages, more often than not. Sometimes the baby doesn’t survive the first three months in utero, and when people announce a pregnancy too early and something like that happens, it can really upset everyone who knows.”

Sans looked sullen but I caught his eye when I moved my head to meet his eyes.

“But I don’t think we’ll have any problems. So long as we have Alphys to help and each other, we’ll be okay.”

A smile.

“okay, so when should we say anything?”

“We can wait until the barbeque next month, or wait a little longer before we say anything. As long as we know it’s going well, and we feel up to announcing it. And with a human pregnancy, I have a little more time to hide the bump, rather than the immediate show-and-tell from the get-go, I’ll have 5 months before I start showing.”

“you know your stuff, don’t you? you sure you’ve never been pregnant before?”

“I…read a lot of medical journals and textbooks growing up. One of my decent foster-mothers was a nurse, so she let me read some of her study material.”

At that moment, Nyala and Papyrus burst through the door and Nya jumped right into my lap.

“Momma! Dinner’s ready! You and Daddy wanna come down? Uncle Pap worked hard this time! You gotta come see!”

I smiled and picked up Nyala as we stood and followed Papyrus downstairs. He, indeed, worked hard on dinner tonight, even going as far as to use the fine dinner set and cutlery, a single rose in the small vase in the center of the table, two candles that had been lit and already melted a fair bit, three large plates already served with spaghetti, and Nyala’s spot had a smaller bowl and a juice box.

“wow, pap…what’s the occasion? did you pass undyne’s training?”

“N-N-No, Sans! I-I Simply Wanted To Make A Special Dinner! I-Is That So Bad? ”

“Not at all, Papyrus. It looks wonderful.”

I sat Nya in her chair and Sans and Papyrus joined me, sitting down and tucking in to eat. It was nice, the mood that had been set, the layout of the table…and Pap’s spaghetti was pretty good. Who knew that in the last few years, his cooking skill increased pretty well.

“Well, I haven’t had a good filling meal like that in a while. Thank you, Papyrus.”

“You’re Quite Welcome, Eden! I Am Glad You Enjoyed It!”

“Momma…I’m sleepy…can Daddy put me to bed tonight?”

“If you want him to, of course he can, sweetie.”

Sans stood and stretched before picking her up and passing her along for goodnight hugs and kisses.

“Night, my Princess. Sleep well, okay?”

“I will, Momma. Night.”

“Good Night, Miss Nyala! Dream Big Dreams!”

“Kay, uncle Pap! Night.”

Sans carried her out of the kitchen and upstairs as Papyrus and I sat at the table a moment longer before he spoke.

“So Were You Two Going To Keep It A Secret This Time?”

I looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?”

“You Know Very Well What I Mean. You’re Pregnant Again, Aren’t You?”

I nodded and Papyrus did too.

“I See…When Were You Going To Tell Me?”

“See, that’s the thing, Pap…it’s not like my pregnancy with Nya…We think it may be a human pregnancy this time.”

Now it was his turn to be confused.

“I Don’t Understand…”

“It’s difficult to explain, but Sans and Alphys seem to think that’s the case. Since I had the symptoms right away with Nya, it made sense I had a skeletons’ pregnancy with her. But since half of my soul and my DNA is human, then we think that this time, it favoured my genes and I may be having a human baby. And if the human rule applies in this situation, the first few months of a human pregnancy are called the ‘Danger Zone’ and it can be considered a bad time to alert family of hopes that nothing happens to the fetus -the baby- before it’s born. Does that make sense?”

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment before sighing and a smile crossed his face.

“I Understand Now. So You Decided To Keep It Under Wraps Until You Passed This So-Called Danger Zone. Well, Forgive Me If I Seemed Left Out, Since I Was One Of The First To Learn About Miss Nyala’s Evident Arrival Before, I Thought You Or My Brother Didn’t Want To Tell Me This Time.”

“No, Papyrus. That was never the case. We were going to tell you when we knew we could without letting anyone down should anything happen. But I strongly believe that nothing will, and we were going to tell everyone at the backyard bash at Asgore and Toriel’s. But I guess with you, the cat’s out of the bag.”

“Well, Just Leave It Up To Me To Put That Cat Back In Its Bag! My Bones Are Sealed!”

“Thanks Pap. I appreciate it. And don’t tell Nyala yet, either. She won’t understand and she’d only say something at daycare.”

“You’re Welcome. And I Won’t! But I Am Excited To Meet My New Niece Or Nephew In 6 Months!”

“actually, papyrus, it will be 9 months. looks like a little bit of a longer wait for that, buddy.”

Sans had come back down and sat at his spot at the table.

“so you told him anyways, huh?”

“I had to. That was the purpose of the dinner tonight, wasn’t it?”

Papyrus nodded and beamed.

“I Had To Make Something Special For The Celebration! I Hope It Met Your Standards?”

“yeah, bro, it was great. your skills are pretty good.”

“Yes, it was very good.”

“I’m Glad. Well, You Two Don’t Worry About Dishes Tonight. I Will Look After It. You Should Relax Together Since You’ll Need Your Rest.”

“are you sure, bro? i can give you a ‘ _hand’_ ”

Sans held up a hand like he wanted to shake Papyrus’s.

“Sans! I Swear To God!”

“you don’t swear, bro. you fluff your way through it.”

“What Does That Even Mean?”

Sans laughed and I shook my head.

“I’m going to have a bath and read for a bit before bed. Thank you, Papyrus, for dinner.”

“You’re Welcome. Have A Good Bath And A Good Night.”

I stood and left the kitchen, Sans following me a moment later. I opened the door, grabbed jammies, my book, a hair tie and my slippers and headed for the bathroom. I left the door unlocked as I started the tub, put in the plug and added the bubbles before undressing and looking myself over in the mirror as I tied my hair up in a loose bun. As if it were 4 years ago, still without my immediate notice, Sans had stood in the doorway, just as he had back then, startling me when he spoke.

“you haven’t changed very much. You still look just as beautiful as you did when you came here.”

I smiled and he came closer.

“And you’re still my favourite bonehead, just as punny and handsome as before. You want to join me?”

“why not. it’s not every day i get to bathe with a pretty young thing like you. how could i pass up the opportunity?”

His grin widened and I went to the tub to shut off the water. I slipped in and sat forward, giving Sans room to sit in behind me. Once he was comfortable, I leaned back against him and sighed, smiling to myself.

“what?’

“Nothing…just…thinking…”

“about what?”

“Everything…everything that’s happened in the last little while since I dropped down here a few years ago. It feels like I’ve been down here forever, like since the beginning, you know? I never thought that…I’d be here, where I am…In life, I mean…”

“you mean, being married with two--well, a kid and one on the way?”

“Yeah. I never thought in a million years, that I’d be a mom, let alone a wife. It was something I didn’t see happening to me. What about you? Did you ever think you’d be here? A husband and father?”

He was quiet for a moment as he thought.

“to be honest, no. i’d never come across any-well, a woman, anyways, who’d want to be with a bag of bones like me. i didn’t think i was ‘husband’ or ‘dad’ material, you know?”

I nodded and his hands came around my sides and he held me close.

“until now, at least.”

His teeth grazed my shoulder and I smiled, dipping my knees below the bath water.

“i love you.”

“I love you too, Sans.”

He smiled and tapped a rhythm on my ribs as my hands rubbed his forearms. I started to doze off and the next thing I remember, I was dressed in my jammies and in bed, Sans cuddled up behind me and a thick blanket over us.

“Hm…Sans?”

“mm…yeah?”

“Night, hon. I love you.”

“i love you too, babe. get some sleep, okay?”

I nodded and fell back to sleep, dreaming of what happiness I’d found.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Alright, take a seat and let’s have a look-see.”

I reclined back in Alphys’ chair as she prepped the machine, readying the Transducer. As always, it was damn cold.

“see anything, al?”

Her eyes were squinting as they searched the monitor, looking for what she wanted. Her face dropped to confusion as the beckoned Sans over to have a look. Sans adopted the same look before glancing at me.

“What? What is it, what happened? Is something wrong?”

Alphys and Sans exchanged glances before turning the monitor. And my heart jumped. There, in plain sight, was a very obvious tell-tale sign that I was, in fact, pregnant with a baby…and a human baby for sure.

“Ohh…honey…”

I started to cry and Sans lay a hand on my shoulder, Alphys’ hand laid on mine.

“Congratulations, you guys. Truly, I’m so happy for both of you.”

“thanks alphys. are you okay, baby?”

I nodded and sighed. This was different, it was real. With Nyala, I was excited because she was my first born and my experience with her was way more different than what I was feeling now. I was carrying a human this time…Half of me felt that even though this was my second pregnancy, it felt more real because of the circumstances. Not that Nyala’s wasn’t real by human standards, but by skeleton standards. I honestly just felt overwhelmed and overjoyed at the same time.

“I’m fine, honey. Just…feeling…that’s all.”

“If you like, I can turn on the sound. Or would that be too much?”

“No, it’s okay. I’d like to hear it.”

“hear what?”

“You’ll see, Sans.”

She flipped a small switch and a heartbeat sounded throughout the upstairs. And it was Sans’ turn to start crying.

“i-it has a heart…a heartbeat…a real…”

He sank to the floor, still holding my shoulder as his tears ran down his face. I hadn’t seen him cry like this since he seen me coming down the aisle on our wedding day, where he broke down like that at the altar and it took everything Papyrus had to keep his brother standing. Alphys looked at me, removing her glasses to wipe her eyes.

“Ohh…you two really know h-how to make a room turn emotional.”

I smiled and thought about the day Nyala made a more prominent appearance three months before I was due with her. Sans had been resting his head on my lap while we lounged on the couch and Nyala felt the need to kick right as his head bumped my stomach by accident. That’s when he’d realized, when she could really move, that it was real and she was there. He had been so happy but never as happy as he was now, knowing his next child was a human like their mother.

“so when can we learn the gender?”

Sans sighed and sat on the arm of the recliner. Alphys looked at the monitor once more and looked deep in thought.

“I’d say probably in the next couple w-weeks, they’ll have developed more by t-then.”

“what do you mean, ‘developed’?”

“Well, I’m sure you know the d-difference between a skeleton gender reveal and a human one. If this were the same as y-your daughter, then we’d know by now. But b-because that isn’t the case, it will t-take longer for us to know for sure. You can guess, but that’s about it til I c-can check Eden again in another month or so. Maybe a month a-after the backyard bash, we may be able to find out more.”

“alright. so do you think we should bring this up to everyone yet? or do you think we should we wait?”

“Hm…that falls on you two.  My suggestion would be to wait one more month and figure out a way to share the news. That gets you out of the danger zone.”

I nodded and Alphys handed me a cloth to clean off the jelly before I fixed my shirt over my now slightly protruding stomach. There were only a couple days until Asgore and Toriel’s party and I could very well hide my small bump til then. Christmas was only 4 months away, but I don’t know how lucky I could be to wait that long and I couldn’t _not_ say anything before it became painfully obvious to everyone around us.

“Let’s go see what Papyrus and Nyala are up to. They’ve been awfully quiet down there.”

I said, standing. Sans looked at me and smiled.

“not before this.”

He took my hand and pulled me into a close hug, kissing me as he did so.

“i love you, baby.”

I smiled and buried my face into his sweater, my tears staining the fabric.

“I love you too.”

He pulled away and I kissed his forehead.

“come on, let’s check on the others.”

I nodded and followed him and Alphys downstairs, Nyala and Papyrus were busy watching cartoons on Alphys’ big screen TV where she usually watched her anime.

“Hi Momma! Hi Daddy! Auntie Alphys!”

She ran over, bypassed Sans and I and went straight for Alphys as she always did.

“Hi munchkin! Are you behaving yourself?”

“oh, this is gonna be good…”

“I always do! It’s uncle Pap you have to watch out for!”

“nailed it.”

I sighed. Father’s daughter, father’s daughter, father’s daughter…when had he taught her that?

“I Always Behave Myself! Ask My Sister-In-Law! Don’t Trust My Brother’s Word!”

Papyrus called over as we giggled and Alphys set Nyala down.

“Momma! Can I stay with Auntie Alphys and Uncle Pap while you and Daddy are gone for the night?”

The little monkey didn’t know that that was the plan all along.

“I don’t know…if it’s okay with Auntie Alphys, you can.”

Nya turned to Alphys, her hands behind her back as she rocked on her toes. There I am.

 “Well…”

“PLEASE?! PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE?”

“I don’t know…”

“AUNTIE ALPHYS?!”

“I guess so!”

“YAY!! MOMMA, DADDY! SHE SAID I COULD!”

Nyala ran to Sans and he bent down.

“you have to make sure Uncle Papyrus stays out of trouble and that he behaves himself, okay?”

“I will! You hear that, Uncle Pap? I’m in charge!”

She ran for the couch and dove onto it, right beside Papyrus.

“Thanks for taking Nya and Papyrus for the night, Alphys. We’ll come get them in the morning.”

“Sure, no worries. I’ll keep a good eye on them and I’ll keep her on schedule. Say hi to Burgerpants for me though!”

“We will. Bye Nya! Bye Papyrus!”

“BYE MOMMA, BYE DADDY!”

“Good Bye You Two! Have Fun!”

“thanks!”

We left and headed north to the elevators that took us near the core. To celebrate the official news of our expectant bundle, Sans had a reserved a table and a room for us at the Mettaton hotel and restaurant. I hadn’t been in the hotel part before but the restaurant had amazing food. As usual, we were the only ones who were dining in the restaurant since there hadn’t been any reservations except ours.

“Pretty dead tonight, huh?”

“yeah. oh well, more food for us, i guess.”

We were seated at our table and the menus sat in front of us.

“Enjoy your meal!”

The overenthusiastic waiter smiled and he left on his heel. I had to re-read over the menu before I picked my order and Sans always had the same. No matter how many times I told him he should order something other than the same ketchup we had at home, he always said “but the restaurant’s ketchup tastes better when it’s in the fancy bottle they keep it in”.

“you getting your usual?”

“Hmm…I might change it up tonight…I don’t know what I want yet. You?”

“you know me well.”

I rolled my eyes and decided on the Glamburger and a salad while Sans got his ketchup and even a side of mustard. Just because the occasion was special.

“you sure you can eat that, right?”

I nodded and sipped my water while we waited for our food, making idle chatter while his foot grazed mine under the table.

“I double-checked with Alphys and she gave me a list of things I can and can’t eat. I know there were some things I couldn’t touch but I can’t remember it all.”

“you, of all people, with a memory like yours? i’m surprised.”

I tapped my temple and smiled.

“I have baby brain.”

“so you’re blaming it on the kid now, huh?”

“Not necessarily. Baby brain is what expectant moms have who forget stuff and how to do things after they get pregnant. That, and hormones.”

“huh…sounds like a bad time to me.”

“It is…but that comes with being a mom. You have it easy.”

“well, whatever changes you have to go through, i’m here with you and we can do it together.”

I smiled again and Sans lay his hand on mine, his thumb stroking the back of it. Right then, our waiter arrived and placed our food in front of us.

“Bon appetite!”

“more li-“

“Sans…”

“- _bone_ appetite…”

I lay my head in my hands and sighed as he cackled with laughter across from me. I now understood Papyrus’ pain, dealing with his brother’s incessant puns for the last 4 years. What did I get myself into?

“you love me for it.”

I looked up and his grin was wide on his face. I shook my head and smiled back.

“hey…”

“Yeah?”

He held up his ketchup and I picked up my glass of water.

“to family, and our newest addition.”

“And to us, where would we be without each other?”

I clinked my glass against his bottle and drank before we started to eat. The burger was amazing and lived up to the praise I’d heard so much about. By the end of our meal, I had to order a second salad to satiate my appetite.

“i’ve never seen you eat so much, babe! where are you putting it all?”

“I’m eating for two now, so I’ll have to make sure I eat more snacks throughout the day.”

“makes sense. should i get the bill?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty full now.”

“alright. and if you get hungry again, we can order room service.”

I stood and excused myself to the bathroom while Sans flagged down our waiter who had been standing nearby, literally waiting for us to need his attention. On my way, I ran into Catty and her friend Bratty, who were just leaving back out to their shop around back of the hotel.

“Hi ladies!”

“EDEN! Like, HI!”

“OMG! HI! Long time, like, no see!”

They bombarded me in hugs and Catty squeezed me a little too tightly.

“Easy, ladies! I’m a little fragile tonight.”

“I’m like, SO sorry!”

“So sorry! I was like, too excited!”

“It’s okay. I missed you both too. Are you coming to the backyard bash?”

“Like, DUH!”

“Duh! We like, wouldn’t miss it!”

“Oh good! So Sans and I will see you there, then.”

“Of course!

“Of course, like, are you bringing the little one?”

“For sure. We wouldn’t go anywhere without her.”

“Is she with you here?”

“Is she here?”

“No, actually. Not tonight. She and Papyrus are with Alphys. Sans and I are on a date.”

“Like, awesome!

“Awesome! Well, we won’t keep you! Have a good night!”

“Like, night Eden”

One more -gentler- hug from both of them and I was running for the bathroom after they passed the doors out. Sans would probably be wondering where I am. I washed my hands and opened the door out and Sans was waiting outside for me, spinning a dangling key from his phalanx and our overnight bag at his feet.

“there you are. everything okay?”

“Yep, I just ran into Catty and Bratty as I left the restaurant and of course we stopped to chat. Sorry I took so long, hon.”

“it’s okay, i got our key while i waited. our room is ready now, so if you want to relax, we can.”

“Okay. I’m pretty dead on my feet.”

“that’s my line.”

I sighed and took his outstretched hand, letting him lead me to the elevator to our 5th floor hotel room. He threw our bag on the bed and followed suit, flopping down while I stopped to take my heels off. Thank god they weren’t very high. I never understood how some people, especially celebrities, wear high heels while pregnant.

“Move over…lady with a baby coming through.”

I lay back on the bed next to Sans and sighed, staring up at the ceiling and the fancy light fixture above us.

“you going to change?”

“In a minute. I’m exhausted.”

“want me to help?”

“If you wanna…”

He sat up and opened the overnight bag, taking out my sleep pants and one of his old t-shirts I claimed for my own. Sans stood and helped me sit up to pull my shirt off and unhook my bra. I lay back as he popped the button on my pants and he gently pulled them off. He stopped and I opened my eyes, watching him as he stared at my stomach, a sombre expression on his face.

“Something wrong?”

“n-no…i just…never seen...i haven’t seen you like this before.”

Sans reached his hand out and touched my abdomen, feeling the bump that took place. He moved closer and sat on the side of the bed, inspecting my body, feeling the new changes that took place and it seemed to really hit him hard. Something about this baby made him different than with Nyala, and it was probably because this was so different than how she as carried.

“it’s…amazing, you know?”

“What is?”

“what a woman’s body does. it’s…so different. like, you didn’t look like this with nya, so it’s strange for me to see you in this light. you know?”

I nodded and Sans’ eyes met mine, smiling. He splayed his hands on my stomach again and closed his eyes, concentrating on what was inside. He sat like that for a little while, just feeling and listening intently to what my body was telling him. And who was I to stop him. He was already bonding to the little one and I loved seeing him like this. It made everything feel right.

 ----------------------------------

“Eden! Sans! Glad you two could make it!”

We arrived at Toriel and Asgore’s house in the Ruins with Nyala and Papyrus in tow. We greeted them before we headed to the yard to see everyone else.

“Where is our little ball of sunshine?”

“Nana Tori! Papa Asgore!”

Nyala let go of Papyrus’ hand and ran past us to Tori’s open arms, giggling as she gave her hugs.

“Where’s cousin Frisk? I wanna say hi!”

“They’re around here somewhere. Why don’t you go see where they are, huh?”

Asgore let her down and she beelined for the backyard. We watched her before Toriel and I exchanged hugs and Sans and Pap shook hands with Asgore.

“Forgive me if I seem out of line, but have you gained weight, Eden dear?”

Toriel looked me up and down, her hand on my shoulder.

“Probably from Papyrus’ spaghetti he makes. We have it almost every other night.”

“tell me about it.”

Sans quipped beside me, saving me from the conversation. I sat down the homemade Mac and Cheese down on a table before removing my spring jacket and draping it over a chair. I purposely wore a black baggy top that I had from one of my heavier-set foster sisters and I was pretty thankful she’d left it behind. I wore leggings and the top to make sure I could keep myself padded enough so no one would immediately notice. Toriel was already too suspicious.

“Well, as long as she is eating healthy and all, I suppose a few pounds are alright. Just don’t overindulge yourself, dear.”

“I won’t but with such good food today, I just might have to try everything here.”

“Oh you…Let us go out and mingle. Asgore still has a few more things to take care of and you know how he is if we are in his way.”

Toriel ushered us out and the backyard was rather lively. Alphys, Undyne, Burgerpants (I never did learn his real name if he had one), Catty and Bratty were conversing by the playhouse, Frisk and Nyala were chasing Alphys’ little brother, Kydd, around the yard and the Dog Sentries had set up a table in the shade to play poker, with Lesser dog and Greater dog napping at the base of the tree. Everyone else was dotted around the yard and they waved when they noticed us come out. Sans and I headed to the group of our friends while Papyrus went to greet Mettaton who was standing by the snack and punch table.

“There they are! It’s about time you guys showed up!”

I immediately feared one of Undyne’s notorious spine shattering hugs, complete with a noogie and a slap on the back. Sans stepped forward as if reading my mind.

“easy, undyne. she’s not feeling too hot today. how about a normal-people hug?”

She seemed hesitant for a moment but shrugged and motioned for me to come in for a hug.

“Good to see you guys! I was just-hey…”

She stepped back and looked me up and down, Just as Tori had. Uh-oh. Was it that obvious just by a hug?

“W-what?”

“You feel…bulkier…you working out and not telling me?”

“Uh--No?”

“Hm…oh well, maybe it’s just me!”

Undyne threw her head back and laughed her maniacal laugh. I glanced at Alphys and she shook her head, figuring I was mentally asking her if Undyne knew. True to her word, Alphys never spilled the beans, even if her life depended on it. Papyrus and Mettaton waltzed over just in time to hear the last half of the conversation and to see what the commotion was.

“Undyne, Eden Doesn’t Work Out! She’s Simply-“

“Eating more p-pasta than usual! Heheh…because...you know…Papyrus m-makes it…so well…?”

Alphys jumped in in hopes that Pap wasn’t about to blab off the secret. Not that I thought he would, but just in case…

“Hmph…well, I can’t argue with that! Papyrus IS learning from the BEST!”

Another laugh and I excused myself, heading to the snack table. There was a bowl of homemade taco salsa and tortilla chips with my name on it. I took a bowl and a handful of chips and found a free chair near the picnic table where the kids were munching away on their own snacks. Nyala turned and innocently waved at me. I smiled and waved back as Asgore and Tori came outside, both of their hands full with extra trays of food that had been brought or made by them.

“need help, big guy?”

Sans took a tray from Asgore and sat it on the other table before helping them unload their arms.

“Thanks for your help, my boy.”

“no worries, glad to lend a _hand_.”

Anyone who had been within earshot groaned as he stood there with his grin on his face.

“Thank you, Sans…Alright everyone! Food is served!”

One by one, everyone lined up and filled their plates before finding a place to sit. I returned to my chair and munched away on my mac and cheese, some kind of potato salad that had been Undyne’s own recipe, of course I had Pap’s spaghetti, a few crackers and cheese and some kielbasa. Sans sat nearby while Nyala, Frisk, Kydd and Sadie, the little mouse girl from Snowdin sat in a semi-circle playing duck-duck-goose, something I’d taught them when I’d volunteered at the library a few times a week. My phone vibrated in my bag beside my chair and I sat my plate aside to check it. Sans had sent me a text from two feet away.

‘ready whenever you are’

I looked at him and he shrugged. I texted back and sat my phone back in my bag.

‘Soon. Not yet’

He nodded and finished off a hot dog. I finished my plate and went up to grab more. I stood beside Mettaton as I scooped more mac and cheese, chips and salsa and half of one of the kids’ hot dogs onto my plate.

“Well, my dear, I’ve never seen you eat so much! Are you eating for two or something?”

I eyed him, waiting for a hitch in his expression. When nothing changed, I smiled.

“I just really like my food.”

I was rather bland with my answer. It was either now or never, since everyone else seemed to point out SOMETHING relatively different about me today.

“I see! Well, I hope you’ll try some of my Underground-famous brownies! Here, have one.”

He sat one on my plate and I smiled again.

“Alright, I will. Thank you, Mettaton.”

I left the table and made eye contact with Sans. I nodded to him and he stood, calling Nya over. I found Asgore and Tori and I bent to whisper into her ear. Her face dropped before lighting up. She, in turn, whispered to Asgore and he smiled, stood and cleared his throat.

“Attention, everyone!”

His voice cracked.

“I need everyone to direct their ears this way for a moment! Now first off I would like to thank you all for coming together. Today has gone over very well and the food as well as the company has been fantastic.”

Everyone clapped as Sans stood beside me, holding Nya in one arm, the other snaking around my waist. Toriel stood beside her husband with Frisk between them.

“On that note, we have something we would like to share with everyone. Today is not only a wonderful day for us to be together, today is also a day we celebrate the near-completion of a family. I would personally like to congratulate Eden, Sans and big sister Nyala on their new addition to the family. Baby #2 is due in March!”

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, seconds before we were being shrouded in hugs, kisses and ‘congratulations’. I couldn’t believe just how many friends we had and the well-wishes were great. Once everyone had congratulated us, Tori took Sans and I aside and asked why the due date was March if Nyala’s was only 6 months. I’d wondered how long it would have been for someone to ask. We explained to her the whole spiel and she nodded as she understood.

“I see. Well, I wish you both nothing but happiness and good luck. If you ever need advice or someone to talk to, I am here anytime you need it.”

“Thank you, Tori. We appreciate it very much.”

She smiled and left us. Sans sighed and I felt a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders.

“well i feel better. now it’s all a matter of waiting.”

“Yep. I just don’t know how we’ll explain this to Nya.”

“we’ll discuss it with her soon. maybe we’ll wait til you get a little bigger and she starts asking.”

“I guess. You’re right, hon.”

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I couldn’t wait for the day to come. It seemed so far away.

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Momma, why is your tummy so big?”

Nyala had asked me three weeks later when she and I were cuddled up in the recliner in her room, ready for bedtime.

“Momma has something growing in her tummy. Your baby brother or sister is in there, growing big and string before they come out to say hello.”

“There’s a baby in there?”

I nodded and she looked down, poking my stomach gently, her face confused.

“How did that happen? And when will they come out?”

“Daddy had to help Momma with the baby. He said the magic words and Momma became pregnant. That’s how you were made. And the baby will be born when they’re ready. 5 more months before they’re born. But you were born a lot sooner than they will be”

“So how are they going to get born?”

“Momma has to go through a lot of pain to bring them out, but I’m strong. After all, I had you, didn’t I?”

I tickled her ribs and she giggled. Snuggling closer, she laid her head on my collarbone and her hand on my stomach.

“I want to meet them soon.”

“You will, sweetie. And so will Daddy and so will uncle Pap, and Nana Tori and Papa Asgore.”

“And cousin Frisk, too?”

“Yes, and cousin Frisk too.”

She smiled and yawned.

“Do you want a story tonight, or Momma to sing you to sleep?”

“Can you sing?”

“Of course. Do you want the Wise Men song?”

“No, the Dream one.”

“Okay.”

As always, I cleared my throat and remembered the song as Nyala yawned, snuggled under her blanket on my chest.

“Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong,  
I can still make it right.  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I’ll follow my dreams,  
Until they come true  
  
Come with me, you will see what i mean  
There’s a world, inside, no one else ever sees  
You will go, so far in my dreams  
Somewhere in my dreams  
Your dreams will come true  
  
There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us  
When we close our eyes  
  
Don’t let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight  
You will see what i see  
Dreams to dream  
As near as can be  
Inside you and me  
They always come true.”

Nyala lightly snored against my neck and for a few minutes, I sat there, still holding her close. I thought about when she was born, how happy I was to have my own family, a beautiful daughter and a loving husband. I really appreciated life’s little miracles and joys. I must have been so focused on my thoughts, I didn’t hear or see Sans until he touched my shoulder. I didn’t jump too badly to wake Nya but his touch startled me.

“sorry, babe. i didn’t mean to scare you. you didn’t come to bed right away so i came to check up on you. everything okay?”

“Yeah, sorry hon. I was lost in thought, that’s all.”

I stood carefully and lay Nya in her bed. Sans tucked her in and we turned off the lamp in her room, the nightlight by the door guiding us in the dark. I changed and got into bed and Sans covered us.

“She asked me about the baby tonight.”

“yeah? what did you tell her?”

“I told her the best way possible for her age. Just that there was a baby growing in there, that you had to help and that they weren’t be ready to be born yet.”

“she’s growing fast and she’s so smart already. i can’t believe she’s the same little girl you gave birth to. she was so small and fragile and it only felt like yesterday, she arrived.”

I smiled and snuggled closer to Sans, slowly starting to drift in and out of sleep.

“night baby. sleep well.”

“Mmm…night…hon…”

 --------------------------------------------

“Sans! Bring Nya here for a second! Papyrus, you too!”

I sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to file in. I was in my 6th month and clearly very pregnant. Christmas was in 2 days and I had been feeling kicks for the last week and a half, but I didn’t say anything, since I wanted to make it a surprise.

“Everything Okay?”

“what’s wrong, babe?”

Sans and Papyrus came out of the kitchen, Nya close behind.

“Look.”

I motioned for them to come closer and to watch my stomach. I lifted my shirt and they watched intently, waiting for that little movement.

“I Don’t See Anything. What Are We-“

“look!”

A small lump moved around my abdomen, a second one joining it a moment later.

“here, nya. put your hand here.”

Sans sat her hand on the lump and it moved, making Nyala giggle.

“Hey…quit moving around so much!”

She followed the lump and it disappeared before it kicked again, nudging Nyala’s hand.

“Momma, he won’t stay still!”

I looked at her, over to Sans and back to Nyala.

“Who said it was a boy, Nya?”

“He told me so! Last night, when you and Daddy put me to bed, he told me he was a boy.”

Sans and I had avoided learning the gender of the baby for a reason, simply going for our usual check-up before coming home again. Neither of us knew the gender but Nyala seemed pretty adamant that ‘he’ was a boy and there was no argument.

“well, boy or another girl, we’ll be happy and love them regardless of their gender.”

Sans lay his own hands on the bumps that hadn’t let up and smiled at me and Nya.

“There’s room for you too, Papyrus.”

He excitedly set his hands down and I smiled to myself. Our family was almost complete and I had never been happier. The countdown was on and soon, our newest addition would be here, and I was especially excited to hold them for the first time.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re almost there, Eden! Just two more pushes and they’re almost here!”

I lay in our bed at home, Sans at one side with my hand in his, Tori, Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne and Nyala down in the living room and Alphys at my feet, ready to deliver our little one. I cried in pain, sweating and breathing heavily.

“you’re okay, baby. i’m right here. almost there, just breathe.”

“I can see the head! One more big push!”

I screamed as I gave one more and suddenly I could hear crying…my newborn…was crying…

“Oh, Eden…he’s beautiful…”

I looked up and Alphys brought him to me, laying him right on my chest. I cried, looking at Sans who was petting my hair and he watched our newborn son, tears falling down his face once more.

“i…i can’t believe he’s here…he’s perfect…”

I wiped our son’s face gently and Alphys stood beside Sans, her hand on his shoulder and her other hand occupied with a tissue and she was wiping her eyes beneath her glasses.

“He is, and I’m so happy for you guys. I can clean him up for you and then we can bring Nya in to meet her brother before everyone else comes in.”

I nodded and Alphys carefully picked him up and took him to clean him before wrapping him in a blue blanket.

“have we decided on a name yet?”

“We liked Eras Bernard Franklin…didn’t we?”

He smiled.

“yeah, we did…”

Alphys came back over, holding Eras closely, smiling as she handed him to Sans who looked him over.

“he really is perfect, isn’t he? he’s so small.”

“I know. and you know something? He looks like I did when I was born. And I don’t mean that to be funny.”

Sans passed him to me as he shifted to sit beside me on the bed. Alphys went to the door to let Nyala in.

“Come meet your new brother, Nyala.”

Alphys helped her up onto the bed and Nya carefully crawled over to us, looking at Eras.

“he won’t bite, sweetie. come on and see.”

Nyala curled up beside me and looked at the sleeping infant in my arms.

“He’s pink…and really small.”

“because he’s a baby, just like you were when you were born.”

“I wasn’t pink too, was I?”

“No, sweetie. you look the same now as you did then.”

“So why is he pink?”

“Because he’s a human baby like I was. I had to carry him longer than I did with you.

“Can I touch him?”

“You have to be very gentle.”

She reached out and gently touched his head, where there was a small patch of dark hair. Nyala pulled her hand back when he moved and I smiled.

“I think he likes you, Nya.”

She smiled and looked at me.

“I think I like him too.”

Sans smiled and put his arm around me and he kissed my cheek.

“i think i love all three of you.”

“I love you three too.”

“Me too, Momma and Daddy!”

A soft knock sounded at the door and Alphys poked her head in.

“Are you guys okay with more company?”

I nodded and the others filtered in, Papyrus coming to the bedside first to meet his nephew.

“I Must Say I’m Proud Of You Both. He’s Perfect In Every Way.”

Tori and Asgore were there with Frisk who wanted a closer look at their new cousin, and Undyne was already discussing training Eras for the Royal Guard when he got older. Everyone hung around for another half hour before Alphys ushered everyone except Nyala, Pap and Sans before packing up her tools and cleaning up her mess. She congratulated us once more and left the room to head home with Undyne.

“how are you feeling, babe?”

“I’m okay, as long as I have my family, I’m just fine.”

“Momma, what’s his name again?”

“Eras Bernard Franklin. He was named after your late grandpa, just like you were named after your late grandma, Daddy and Uncle Pap’s mommy and daddy.”

“So Eras looks like Momma, but I look like Daddy?”

“That’s right. Everyone looks like someone at some point. But we’re all unique no matter what we look like.”

“Little Eras Is Unique Because He’s A Human Baby and You Are Unique Because You Are A Little Skeleton Girl. And Your Momma Is Unique Because She’s A Human Momma With You And Your Brother, While Your Daddy Is Unique For Being The Daddy Of You and Your Brother.”

“What about you, uncle Pap? Why are you unique?”

“Because I Am The Great Papyrus, Of Course!”

Sans and I laughed, Papyrus struck a pose and Eras twitched and yawned, his little eyes threatening to open.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Did we wake you?”

I spoke softly to Eras and he opened them up, looking up at me and blinking before his eyes adjusted.

“hey daddy’s little guy. welcome to the world.”

“Hi Eras. I’m your big sister Nyala.”

“Hello Little Eras. I’m Your Uncle, The Great Papyrus.”

He looked between us and his eyes settled back on mine. And just as before, when my first child was born and looked into my eyes, I felt true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Chapter 3 brings out more fictional lore behind how life in the Underground goes on. Toriel and Asgore live in the Ruins, Frisk's gender is still unknown so I stuck with they/their pronouns, and now that Sans and Eden have had their second child, they figure out that the spell doesn't just help conceive skeleton monster children but can have an effect on Eden's human DNA to create human life. Plus, if anyone recognizes the songs sang in the chapter, kudos to you! One is pretty well known, and the second one is from a personal favorite movie of mine. Happy Guessing!! Anyway, there is more story in it for you, my fellow readers, and I hope you'll stick around!!


	4. Scratching the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans hears some good news and is eager to share it with Eden, who doesn't share the same happiness at first, but soon her attitude changes and they discuss the pros and cons to their situation.

“eden! hey babe! guess what!”

“Shh! I just got Eras down for his nap! What’s wrong, Sans?”

I met him at the bottom of the stairs, he was breathing like he’d run a marathon. Why he hadn’t teleported was beyond me.

“i…i just…heard that…”

“Breathe, honey. Then tell me what happened.”

He took a moment before he straightened and grinned wider than usual.

“i just heard that asgore was finally able to open the barrier! he somehow managed to get the seventh and final soul to open the barrier and we can at last go to the surface again! can you believe it?”

He looked so happy, but his smile soon shifted to confusion. It must have been the expression on my face that bothered him. I always had a hard time keeping my heart off my sleeve…

“aren’t you excited? we can go up to the aboveground. the human world where you came from.”

I sighed and went to sit on the couch. He followed me and sat down, his eyes still trying to read me.

“I am, Sans. I really am. I just…”

I shifted to face him and he moved closer.

“You remember why I came down here in the first place? Why I came looking for the Monster world?”

He nodded, knowing where this was going, the realization coming in clear in his face.

“i remember…it was because you had no one up there for you…”

Sans looked away and sighed.

“i don’t want you to go back up there for my sake, we can just stay here if you want to and we don’t have to-“

“Sans, stop.”

He glanced at me and I lay my hand on his.

“I love you, and the kids and I will follow you wherever you choose to go. I only want you to know that it’s not just that I have no one up there for me, but it’s also that it takes a lot to live up there. We would have to find real jobs since our money here won’t work, we’d have to rent or buy a home, find a proper daycare for Eras while Nyala is in school and have a car. It’s not easy. Plus, I know not everyone will be comfortable right away that monsters will be relocating to the surface all at once.”

I read his face and it looked like he was contemplating an answer.

“yeah, maybe you’re right, babe. i never thought about that.”

“I’m sorry if I shot you down, Sans…”

“no, it’s okay. i have to see it from both sides, right? i’ll be back in a bit.”

Sans kissed my cheek and stood before he went for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to find pap and the others and let them know. i’ll be back soon, baby.”

He left and I felt my heart drop. Did I really hurt his feelings?

“Goddamn it, Eden…way to go…”

I stood and decided to have a shower before cleaning up and slipping next door to pick up Nyala from daycare in an hour. I found clean clothes and headed for the shower. I ran the water and undressed, stepping under the steamy water and let it run down over me for a few minutes before I grabbed my shampoo. Halfway into massaging the conditioner into my scalp, a soft knock sounded at the door.

“hey baby? can i come in?”

“Of course. What’s up? How did Papyrus take the news?”

“he was with undyne and alphys. they knew already, they just hadn’t told anyone else yet. tori and asgore, you, me and the others know. he’s going to make an official announcement tomorrow. but that’s not why i came in here.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“i was…thinking about what you said, and i want to apologize to you.”

“What for?”

“for being the selfish one. i know you chose to come down here and you had nothing to begin with. i was so happy that we could finally go up there again, that i completely forgot how you felt about the surface. i was only concerned about my own happiness that i forgot about your history there. so i’m sorry, babe.”

I stopped mid rinse and sighed.

“It should be me that apologizes, Sans. I was being selfish. I shot down your happiness for my own feelings. I know being able to go up to the surface means the literal world to you and everyone down here, and all I wanted to do was stay down here, away from everything and everyone else and-“

His bony hand lay against the shower curtain and I pressed my hand to it, feeling him through the material.

“we can compromise, but let’s talk about it later. finish your shower and come downstairs. we have some time before pap and nyala come home and eras wakes up.”

Sans’ hand remained against mine for another moment before he pulled away and I heard the door close. I rinsed the rest of the conditioner out and shut off the shower before I dried off with a fluffy towel. I changed, combed out my hair and headed downstairs. Sans was on the couch, waiting for me with a smile and a coffee mug with what must have been hot chocolate.

“Thanks honey.”

He handed me the mug and I sat down, getting comfortable beside him. He brought his arm around my shoulder and cuddled me close.

“So what should we do?”

“if you want to stay down here, we can, and occasionally we can go up to the surface to visit pap and the others.”

“Where are they going to be?”

“they’re all going to move to an apartment together, the three of them. they were already discussing it when i got there earlier.”

“And Tori, Frisk and Asgore?”

“they’re going to find a house for them to live in. apparently, they made frisk the ambassador of underground and monsters.”

I nodded and Sans squeezed my shoulder.

“if they have decided to live up there, we can stay down here, we don’t pay rent, we don’t need a car, we can raise the kids here, and we can visit everyone up on the surface whenever we want to. so we don’t have to move if you don’t want us to.”

“Sans, you can’t just base it on me. Like I told you before we…conceived Nyala, we do it together, not just because one of us chose to. It’s a joint decision.”

“see, i knew you’d say that. i was thinking and you’re right. we can’t afford to live up there right now, and we’re content here. plus, like you said, the part about humans not being used to us monsters moving up there, i don’t know how some people would accept…us…on the surface.”

“You mean because we’re married with two children, one who is identical to her father and the other is to his mother?”

“yeah…that…not everyone would think that a skeleton who married a human and gave her two happy healthy children would be a good thing…or even possible…i bet that’ll be a new chapter in those textbooks you used to read.”

I smiled and thought more about his words. The more I thought about it, the more he made sense. Not a lot of people could ease into something like that right off the bat with all these strange creatures just suddenly plaguing the surface. That would be one more bullet to add to the already loaded barrel.

“If you’re alright with us staying here, then I’m fine with it. Maybe…when everyone makes the trip up, can we maybe go up with them to see the surface? I want to share it with you and the kids.”

It was Sans’ turn to smile and he hugged me tighter.

“of course.”

We sat together a little longer before I realized the time and I shot up, almost throwing the mug down.

“Damnit! I’m late to grab-“

The door opened and Papyrus came through the door with Nyala in tow.

“Hi Momma! Hi Daddy!”

She came running to us and we hugged her, just as Eras was waking up and making noise from their room.

“i’ll grab him, baby.”

Sans stood and headed upstairs as Nyala showed me a macaroni picture she made with glue and glitter. I put it on the fridge with a star magnet as Sans came around the kitchen with a sleepy Eras who had been rubbing his eyes. He was almost a year old and he was looking more and more like me every day. Eras had my eyes, nose and dark hair, but he was big boned like his dad.

“There’s our little man!”

He smiled and I took Eras from Sans.

“did you sleep well?”

Eras nodded and nuzzled his head into my neck, a habit both kids had.

“Are you hungry, Eras?”

Another nod and I grabbed him two bottles from the fridge and stuck one in the microwave, the other in Eras’ diaper bag on the table. Sans had almost shit when he had first heard of breastfeeding and I went to feed Eras for the first time. I had to explain the designated use of boobs and why we women had them.

“Nyala, go and wash your hands, we’re going out for dinner tonight.”

“YAY!”

She shot upstairs and I handed Eras to Sans once more.

“we are?”

“Yep. I’m going to change and we’ll head over to Grillby’s. Can you give the bottle to him when it finishes?”

He nodded and I followed Nyala up the stairs and into our room.

“alright, little dude. You ready to eat?”

A nod and the microwave beeped. Sans took it out, screwed on the lid, tested the temperature and handed it to Eras.

“there you go. drink up, little man.”

Eras drank contentedly in Sans’ arms and Papyrus came down from his room, dressed in something a little fancier than his usual ‘battle body’ attire he wore.

“looking good, bro.”

“Well We Are Going Out For Dinner, Correct? I Thought I Would Dress To Impress.”

“who are you trying to impress?”

“Myself, Of Course!”

“well did it work?”

“I Think So.”

“that’s good.”

I came down with Nyala a few minutes later, wearing a nice pair of jeans, a black top and my flats, a black and silver scarf around my neck, and Nyala was wearing her black leggings with a pink shirt that said ‘cute as a button’ on the front. I had Eras’ little jeans and his fake ‘tux’ tshirt to change him into.

“Everyone good? I can change Eras and we can go. Think we can give walking a try, buddy?”

I looked at Eras who had finished his bottle and he looked at Sans.

“let’s give it a shot.”

Sans sat down on the kitchen floor with Eras and I sat a few feet across from him, arms open to catch Eras if he fell.

“Come see Momma, sweetie.”

He wobbled as Sans held Eras under his arms to steady him.

“ready, bud? go get her.”

He took one step and Sans gently let him out of his grip. Another step, another, and one more before he fell on his bum, looking between myself and Sans.

“Way To Go Eras! You Did So Well!”

“Good job, sweetie! You almost had it!”

Sans picked him up and steadied him once more, he took another step from where he’d fallen and I stretched out my arms again. One, two, three more steps and Eras was in my arms. I picked him up and smiled as he chewed on his finger.

“Alright Eras! You did it! You’ll be running around here in no time!”

Sans picked up Nya and hugged both of us, smiling.

“I love you, Sans, I love you Nyala, I love you Eras. And…”

“get in here, pap. you too.”

Papyrus almost knocked us down in a huge hug, squeezing us tightly.

“I Love You All Too!”

We remained in a tight hug and then we broke apart when Eras squealed. I took him to the living room to change him and Sans helped Nyala put her coat on. Once we were all ready, we headed over for dinner, celebrating the opening of the Barrier that soon, everyone would be able to pass through, embracing their freedom.

 -------------------------------------------------------

“Well, here we are. You guys ready?”

“I think I wanna barf!”

“Easy, Alphys. There’s plenty of time for that once we get through the Barrier.”

“That’s Gross, Undyne! Alphys, Just Don’t Vomit On Me Please!”

“No…*hic*…promises…”

“You guys will be fine. We’ll all go together.”

We stood at the Barrier entrance, Sans, myself, Nyala and Eras, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton, Asgore, Toriel and Frisk. The other Monsters were going to be arriving soon but Asgore wanted us to see the other side first.

“Shall we?”

Asgore held out a hand for us to go first. I followed behind everyone, letting them go first to see their new home on the surface.

‘Momma, where are we?”

“This is a Barrier that was preventing everyone down here to come up and see the surface. Remember Auntie Alphys and I telling you about it?”

“Yeah. But if we’re staying here, why are we going?”

“Because Daddy and I want you and your brother to see it too, so you can see where I came from. This is important to your dad and uncle and aunts, and your Nana Tori and Papa Asgore and Cousin Frisk. And you two and me are important to us too.”

She nodded and Eras looked around as we walked. Finally, we saw a different light at the end of the tunnel. In an instant, we were bathed in the light of the rising sun. The landscape from this peak of the mountain was unbelievable and I couldn’t believe that I had been standing on this very mountain 4 years ago, my mind already made up that I’d forget the world I’d known, only to be thrown into the one I’d come to love.

“Wowie! LOOK AT THAT!”

“My goodness…it is beautiful, is it not?”

“Yes, it is, dear.”

“I’ve only seen something like this in my anime…the real thing is so much better!”

“You got that right, Al!”

Everyone looked to me and I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. Then a voice spoke to me, one I hadn’t heard before.

“Momma…no cry…”

I looked down to Eras and he was looking up at me, his little hand rising to touch my cheek where a tear had fallen.

“Eras…”

“his first words…”

Sans had to catch me as I felt my heart squeeze in my chest, feeling overwhelmed that my son had spoken his first words, we stood on the surface, and my daughter had been holding my hand, hugging me as I knelt on the ground, crying.

“It’s okay, Momma. You can cry if you have to.”

Nya smiled and I held her closer.

“Thank you, sweetie.”

“you okay, baby?”

I nodded and cleared my throat, shifting to sit on a rock.

“Yeah, it’s just so much. I didn’t think I’d be back on the surface, let alone with my family and friends. Sorry if I made it awkward or ruined it for everyone.”

“No, do not apologize, dear. You have every right to feel the way you do.”

Toriel knelt beside me and placed her hand on my shoulder. The others had gathered closer and smiled at me.

“You came from this world, Eden, just like me. I know how you feel.”

Frisk spoke up and I smiled at them. Of course, I forgot that Frisk and I had been in the same boat. I suddenly felt guilty for reacting the way I had. Frisk had been down here just as long as I had, two weeks prior to my arrival. The only difference was I was on the surface for 18 years, Frisk was only 10 when they fell through.

“Thank you, Frisk. I’m sorry I broke down, it was just too much for me all at once.”

“don’t worry, babe, we all understand how you feel.”

“Yeah! We get it! Don’t apologize for your feelings!”

I smiled and hugged my children closer to me, and I finally understood the meaning of the word “Family”. What I had right here had been all I needed. I had figured this out a long time ago, but only now, I was feeling truly thankful for everything I had. A loving husband, two beautiful children, my adoptive parents and step-sibling, and a handful of friends who would have my back at a moment’s notice. People really do take things for granted, but Family isn’t a thing, and it’s a word that should never be thrown around lightly. Family are those who belong to you, regardless if they're blood or a different race or religion. Love one another and you will reap the benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Chapter 4 was short but it was all I had in mind for this brief period of time. HOWEVER! There is more coming as soon as it is typed up, as it is all written in one of my millions of notebooks lying around the house and has yet to be applied to Word. Stick around for more!!


	5. Freedom at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months after the Monsters are freed to the surface, Sans and Eden remain in their home in the Underground. Sans has discovered something new about his magic and he and Eden find out that Nyala has a few tricks of her own. One day, Sans gets a little ahead of himself and the two end up with more than they bargained for.

“hey babe?”

“Yeah? What’s up Sans?”

“you have a minute? i’ve gotta show you something.”

“Give me a sec!”

I was helping our 4-year-old son Eras wash his hands in the kitchen sink before sending him to play with his 8-year-old sister Nyala. I headed upstairs to where Sans had called me.

“Where are you?”

“in our room. but leave the light out.”

“Uh…okay.”

I opened the door and it was pitch black.

“I can’t see shit in here.”

“one sec…”

A faint blue light partially lit up the room and I could barely make out Sans sitting on the bed.

“What are you doing sitting in the dark?”

“i have a surprise for you.”

“Sans, the kids are downstairs, can’t it-“

“just get over here.”

I walked over to Sans and sat down beside him. The light dissipated and we were back in darkness.

“What is so surprising that we-“

“close your eyes. you’ll see.”

I huffed and closed my eyes. The room got warmer for a moment before I felt a warm pair of what felt like...human lips? I inhaled in surprise to the kiss and then a hand-a human hand-grazed my cheek. I opened my eyes after pulling away and again, a soft blue light lit up the human features of what looked like…

“Sans?”

“heya.”

I stared at him and as he smiled his signature grin through human lips. His hair was short and covered part of his eyebrows and was a pale blond color, his pale skin was almost luminescent in the dark room, though it could have been the blue light he used to brighten up the space around us. His eyes were an electric ice blue with a faint tinge of yellow and they seemed more friendly than his usual small lighted pupils he had as a skeleton.

“But-h-how did-“

“i, uh, i’ve been messing around with my magic lately and i figured out how to make myself…human…or human-like, i guess. the only problem is…”

Suddenly, he reverted back to his skeletal self, his eyes fading back to dark sockets.

“it only lasts a few moments.”

I sat in awe, staring at my husband who had magically turned himself from one form to another. And a human form, at that.

“what do you think?”

“This…this is incredible, Sans! I don’t know how you did it, but this is amazing!”

“isn’t it? i thought you would like it. so, i thought we could try it out sometime?”

“How often can you do it in a day?”

“as many times as i can before my magic dwindles too low. but you know me, babe.”

“Magic for days, I know. So, is this something you have to practice, or control?”

“pretty much, yeah. it’ll take time to perfect, but i think i’ll be able to shift anytime.”

“That would be interesting. Maybe you can teach Nyala how to do it when she’s older.”

“sure, if and when she shows signs of magic use.”

At that moment, Nyala burst into the room, with a giggling Eras levitating in a clear-pink magic cloud.

“Momma! Daddy! Look what I can do!”

I turned my head to look at Sans and he shrugged.

“welp…guess it had to happen eventually.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

After a few weeks of Sans teaching Nyala about her magic, he and I had been laying in bed one night, neither of us tired enough to sleep.

“so i’ve been working on my transformation magic.”

“Oh yeah? How’s it coming?”

“pretty good. i can keep it up for at least 45 minutes now.”

“Is that so? That’s a long time.”

I looked over at him and he smiled.

“it is so. what do you think? Wanna give it a shot?”

“You know I’d never turn you down.”

I smirked at him and he sat up to hover over me. He shifted to his human form and I touched his chest. His hands slid up my shirt and I shivered, feeling his skin run across my stomach as he reached up to my chest and slid my tank top off easily. He immediately leaned forward and took one of my nipples between his lips before teasing me with his tongue and then gently nibbling.

“Sans…don’t tease me.”

“come on, baby. when have i ever got to test out my tongue? i’ve yet to use it on you this way. let me have my fun with you...”

He kissed me and ran his tongue across my bottom lip, making me moan into the kiss. I subtly slid my underwear down and ran my hands along his back, tracing my fingers along his spine and down to his lower back, my thumbs beneath the waistband of his shorts. Sans’ hand roamed from my cheek down to my neck and between my breasts. His finger traced down along my stomach and gently, he traced my hips and it came to rest on my thigh. He pulled back from our kiss and his blue eyes seemed to glow.

“and i think i know where i’m going to start…”

Sans shifted himself down and kissed his way towards my stomach, stopping at my belly button and looking up at me, he smirked his usual smirk and I bit my lip as he kissed further down, finally coming to a stop at my clit. Up until now, we had only had the usual sex with his magical extremities along with hand and blow jobs. For both of us, this was a whole new territory.

“mmm…i think i’m going to start right here.”

I felt his tongue lightly graze from the top to the bottom and I almost moaned too loud when I felt his tongue slide inside. He pulled back and smiled devilishly.

“easy, babe, i haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

I groaned as he pressed a small kiss to my abdomen and went back to his ministrations. The way Sans’ tongue slid in and out, around the inside and out made me squirm and gasp. My fingers instinctively snaked through his hair and he moaned, vibrating my overly-sensitive pussy. He carried on for a few moments, and as if he sensed my oncoming orgasm, he stopped and sat up on his knees.

“now…comes the best part.”

His cock was standing erect and had slightly more girth and length than his phantasmal one. I was both nervous and excited.

“Can I try something first?”

Sans quirked and eyebrow and smiled.

“sure, baby.”

I sat up and leaned forward, kissing him first, distracting him until I could wrap my hands around his cock, making Sans jump and moan.

“w-what are you-ohh…”

I slowly stroked him and he seemed to melt in my hand. Sans’ whole body shivered and his head lolled back, clearly enjoying it. I took this chance to shift myself down and before he could take his next breath, I returned the favour by gently sliding my tongue from the base of his dick to the tip, where a small bead of precum leaked and ran down the shaft. Again, I dragged my tongue along his length and then took him full hilt down my throat. A deep guttural growl came from Sans’ chest and he lost his balance, falling back on the bed. I let go as he fell and I crawled over him, surprised at myself for being so animalistic around him, but I couldn’t help it.

“damn, eden…you’re really know how…to make a man jump out of his skin.”

"What, no bone jokes?"

"the only one getting boned here is you."

"Not in the position you're in."

"don't make me teleport..."

“Relax...I’m just getting started.”

I bent down and took his cock back in my mouth. My hands ran up and down his thighs and Sans propped himself on his elbows, watching me intently. Each time I went down, Sans would make the same noise, that deep growl, and it made me more excited to see him so pent up that he would make such a sound.

“al-alright you…you’ve had your fun…now it’s my turn.”

Sans sat up and prowled over me, not once breaking eye contact. His smirk made me bit my lip as he advanced on me and in seconds, he’d pinned me down against the bed, both my wrists in his hands.

“you ready for a bad time?”

I nodded and Sans’ lips came down on mine, kissing me deeply as he subtly held both of my hands in one of his as his other hand stroked his way down my chest and stomach and taking his cock in hand and gently tapping the head against my pussy. I moaned and bit my lip again.

“Saaans…”

“i know… _’don’t tease me’…_ but it’s fun to tease you and hear all those wonderful little sounds you make. you really want it bad, huh?”

“Mmm…I need you…”

Slowly, on purpose, Sans slid himself in, letting me adjust to his size. I sighed and Sans smirked as he let my hands go.

“you okay, babe?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You’re warmer than usual.”

“that’s my line.”

Sans bent his head and kissed me as he worked himself into a steady rhythm, his tongue probing mine. Another moan from me made him smile.

“you really like how this feels, huh?”

“Ohh God yes…”

Sans picked up pace and I could feel him hitting that same spot over and over, his thrusts getting stronger. My hands ran along his shoulders, down his chest and came to rest on his hips. One of his hands roved my breasts and the other tangled in my hair.

“S-Sans…I don’t-I can’t- “

“i know…cum with me, baby…i want to hear you moan my name…”

I bit my lip and Sans pounded me harder until I wanted to scream.

“I’m close…Sans…I want to feel you…”

“yeah? mm…eden…i’m g-gonna…!”

“SAANSS!!”

I moaned as I felt his cock twitch as he-wait…

“Uh…Sans?”

He was panting and his hair matted to his forehead. Sans had a smirk on his face until he seen the worry in my eyes.

“yeah, babe? what’s- “

He stopped when he realized what I was going to say. Sans’ eyes widened and a moment later, he changed back to a skeleton.

“you don’t think…it will take, do you?”

“I-I don’t know. Maybe it will, maybe not. I guess we wait?”

“i guess. worst case, we have another addition to the family…”

The look I gave him must have made him take back his statement.

“…unless you wanted to expand and add to the family…”

“Well, I had been thinking about it lately. But I didn’t want to mention it in case you thought I was insane.”

“no, no eden. If you’d been thinking about it that much, you could have told me sooner.”

“So, you don’t mind another little one? If it takes?”

“not at all. if it doesn’t take, we can always do it like before.”

“You think if you say the spell, it’ll work?”

“sure, you want me to say it?”

I smiled at him.

“Yes please.”

Sans stayed hovering over me and looked into my eyes as he whispered the spell quietly. I felt the infamous separation after 5 years. I smirked at Sans when my eyes adjusted.

“That will definitely take, huh?”

I nodded and Sans kissed my head before settling beside me under the covers.

“goodnight babe. i love you.”

“Night Sans, I love you too.”

\------------------------------------

The next morning, Sans woke first. He made sure the kids were fed breakfast and were sitting in front of the TV, watching Uncle Mettaton’s new surface show. I woke up and used the bathroom, not quite paying attention to the blue tinge that inhabited my stomach. It wasn’t until I went downstairs, did Eras point it out.

“Momma, what’s that under your shirt?”

Sans froze on the step he had been standing on when Eras spoke up. I lifted my shirt, exposing the blue glow. However, it only covered the lower half instead of the entire area. Sans turned and watched Eras walk over to me and put his head against my stomach.

“what are you doing, eras?

Sans stood beside me and Nyala joined us. Eras seemed to be concentrating.

“Saying hello.”

“to who, bud?”

“The little one. But I don’t know what they’re saying.

I looked at Sans and something told me he hadn’t explained where they had come from.

“Do you know about how you and your sister were made?”

“No, but I know that there’s a baby in here.”

Eras poked my stomach and Nyala wandered over to us from the floor.

“Can you tell us about how we were made, momma? I forgot.”

“Sure, hon. Come, let’s sit down on the couch and daddy and I can explain it to you.”

The four of us sat down and we explained to the kids that when two people fall in love, they decide together that they want to have children.

“So how did you and daddy have us?”

“well, see, that’s where it’s different. when two…human people want to have children, they-“

“Sans--“

“But you and momma aren’t both human, daddy. What did you do?”

Whew…dodged a bullet there…

“See, daddy has a magic spell he can say to me and that spell has the power to give momma a baby. So, last night, daddy said the magic words to me and this morning, I’m expecting a baby, which will be your brother or sister.

“How long will you be expecting, momma?”

“Well, with Nyala, I was pregnant for 6 ½ months. And with Eras, I was pregnant for 9 months. Both of you needed a different amount of time before you were ready to be born. But because daddy said the spell, momma will be pregnant with this baby for 6 months.

“But how do you know it will take 6 months?”

“Yeah, what if you gotta wait 9 months, momma?”

“We think that because when I have the blue glow, I’ll have a baby that looks like Nyala.”

“But how did you get me?”

“another part of the spell is that it takes half of my soul and momma’s and fuses it into one, which then becomes your soul. when your momma and i fused our souls for nyala, it favored my soul more. and for eras, it favoured momma’s half over mine.”

“But then what was the month difference between Eras and me, when you were pregnant, momma?

“Basically, Nya, you didn’t need as much time as Eras, because he’s a human and has other parts he needed to grow. He has skin, organs, and hair he needed to grow. You’re made of magic and bones and only needed 6 months.”

“do you two understand everything we’ve told you?”

“I think so. It’s a lot of information.”

“i know it is, but one day when you guys are older, you will understand it better.”

“Now, how about we go get dressed and we go visit Nana, Papa and your cousin?”

“YAY!”

Nyala and Eras took off upstairs and I sighed as I sank back into the couch. Sans smiled and sat up.

“i think they took that well.”

“Me too. But I just hope they don’t make us elaborate on just how we ‘really’ conceive them or how humans alone procreate. I’m so glad that we didn’t have to explain that.”

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re so glad you could all come and visit us. I hope all is well Underground?”

Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans and I sat in the back porch as Eras, Nyala and Frisk play-wrestled with Undyne in the yard.

“Well, we had to come and tell you all the news. Sans and I are expecting baby number three!”

Undyne stopped mid-wrestle, holding Frisk upside down by their ankle, and Nyala and Eras hanging from her biceps. Alphys choked on her tea and Asgore, Tori and Papyrus spat theirs out in unison.”

“AGAIN?! ARE YOU TWO REALLY THAT BORED DOWN THERE?!”

“Undyne! That is not very polite!”

Tori scolded her and Sans smiled.

“no, we just decided that one more wouldn’t hurt, and the kids were interested and excited about it so we had a family discussion about it this morning.”

“Well, I’m happy for the four of you. Congratulations!”

“Thanks dad.”

“Yes, congratulations! I look forward to more grandchildren!”

“Yes! And I Am More Than Excited To Have Another Niece Or Nephew!

“i knew you would be, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this one on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I guess I did that to the last chapter I uploaded. ANYWHO! If you thought I was done, guess again! There is plenty more where these came from and I am far from finished this little series I have going. Enjoy!!


	6. Double the Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Eden are elated to be expecting again but something seems off. Only when Eras pipes up, does everything make sense. Out of the mouths of babes, I suppose.

*3 Months In*

I was beginning to show more and more but the only mind-boggling thing was that just half my belly was covered by the blue glow. Usually, it had gone over the whole area. Then again, I had also been feeling rather nauseous lately, too, and the other thing was that I hadn’t had any morning sickness as I had with Nyala.

“everything okay, babe?”

Sans stood in the bathroom doorway and smiled.

“Yeah, just checking myself out.”

“you’re beautiful no matter what you look like, pregnant or not.”

He walked over to me and shifted to his human form mid-step. Sans kissed and held me close, his hands resting on my hips.

“how is the little one today? any movement?”

“A little. They kicked my ribcage earlier, and I’m pretty sure I have a bruise.”

“aw…well we just got invited up to pap’s, undyne, alphys’ place with the others. they’re making dinner for us.”

“Oh, how nice, I guess we’ll get the kids togeth- “

I pushed past him and just barely made it to the toilet, throwing up breakfast and my glass of milk.

“you okay?”

Sans knelt beside me and rubbed my back, a flash of Deja-vu from my first pregnancy. I coughed and sighed as I sat against Sans, my head resting on his shoulder.

“i thought you were past the morning sickness, baby.”

“Me too…I guess it’s sticking around.”

We sat alone for a few minutes before Sans wrapped his arms around me.”

“hey babe? you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“you good to travel?”

“Yeah, just let me brush my teeth again and we’ll roundup the kids.

“they’re all ready to go, just ready when you are.”

We left 10 minutes later and arrived on the surface. After we greeted everyone who had already gotten there, Tori and Asgore arrived with Frisk who immediately took off with Eras and Nyala to the backyard where Kydd waited. As the afternoon dragged on, Eras had wandered up to the picnic table under the maple tree in the yard where we sat.

“Momma…can I tell you something?”

“Sure, sweetie. But why are you whispering?”

Eras spoke quietly but loud enough for the others to hear.

“I wanted to tell you that they say hi to Uncle Pap and Uncle Metta.”

I stared at Eras, his innocent face smiling back.

“Who said hi, Eras?”

“The babies did, Nana!”

My jaw dropped and I felt my heart hit my stomach.

“What?”

Toriel and Alphys exchanged glances, Sans, Undyne, Papyrus and Mettaton looked from me to Eras and back to each other. Asgore sat silently, clearly unable to speak.

“h-how many babies are there, eras?”

“Two, daddy! And momma, they both want some juice!”

And just like that, Eras turned and ran back over to the other kids, leaving 8 adults speechless. All eyes slowly shifted to me, but I couldn’t say anything. I stood up and cleared my throat.

“Excuse me for a moment, I think I need some air…”

“But you’re already outside!”

“I need some NEW air!”

I shouted back to Undyne who looked at Sans, his face clearly confused with the recent news. I headed inside and went straight to the bathroom and closed the door, sitting on the toilet seat in the dark.

\---------------------------------

“TWINS?! BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!”

Sans was just as surprised but kept a relatively calm perspective.

“i might know why, but you’ll have to give me about 20 minutes before i explain.”

Sans sound me sitting in the bathroom, my head in my hands.

“here you are, eden. are you okay?”

I looked up at him and smiled meekly.

“Yeah, I’m okay…sorry I left but I needed a minute.”

“it’s okay, babe. take your time.”

Sans sat on the side of the tub, facing me and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Did our 4-year-old son just tell everyone that I’m pregnant with two babies? Did we really do this to ourselves?”

“hey, we didn’t expect the transformation tactic to work. besides, what’s two more? you don’t seem very happy…”

“No Sans, believe me, I’m elated that it’s twins. I’m sorry if I seem like I’m not happy, I’m still processing it all. How did Eras know? And you remember when I was pregnant with him, and Nyala knew he was a boy before we did?”

“yeah, i remember. but i thought it was just a fluke.”

“Not now, since both kids have predicted something relevant in my pregnancies.”

We sat in silence before there was a soft knock at the door.

“Brother? Are You Two In There?”

“yeah, just give us a minute, papyrus.”

“Alright, Well, Alphys Has Offered Her Machine If You Would Like To See What’s What.”

“what do you think? want to see what’s going on?”

Sans stood and extended his hand. I nodded and took it, letting him help me up. He took me in his arms and I felt him transform to his human form so I could hear his heartbeat.

“relax, eden. i’m here.”

“I know. I love you.”

“i love you too.”

He kissed me before reverting back to his skeleton form and I opened the door. Papyrus met us on the other side and his hands were folded together, holding them close to his chest.

“I Suppose A Hug Is Necessary. Would You Care For One?”

Papyrus held his arms out and I walked into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. A muffled ‘thank you’ came from me and I felt Sans’ hand on my shoulder.

“hey bro, when we come back with alphys, can you round everyone up? i need to tell everyone something.

“Yes, You Have A Lot To Explain.”

“E-Eden! I’m r-ready for you!”

Alphys called to me from the basement. Papyrus let me go and Sans and I headed downstairs. Alphys had her whole lab set up down in the basement and it looked very similar to how she had it back in Underground.

“Come r-right over h-here, Eden. I have a-a comfier chair this t-time.”

I lay back in the recliner and lifted my shirt. The glow still remained in the lower half of my belly and Alphys ran the transducer across it. At first, she couldn’t find anything until she moved to the border between the glow and what was my stomach. She squinted and her eyebrows rose.

“Well…Eras h-hit the nail on t-the head with that one…”

Alphys turned the monitor and she pointed to two -not one, but two- small different sized fetuses, but we couldn’t discern whether they were both human or not.

“There they are.”

I stared at the monitor and Alphys flipped a switch and two beats sounded in sync.

“There’s two hearts…does that mean they’re both human?”

“I don’t k-know. You never l-listened to Nyala’s h-heartbeat, only Eras’. She could h-have had one in your pregnancy. I can d-do a 3D sonogram f-for you and that may tell us more.”

Alphys removed the transducer, clicked on something with the mouse and grabbed a clean internal sonogram transducer.

“This may f-feel a little uncomfortable…”

“Come on, Alphys, it’s not the first time you’ve been between my legs before.

“and it won’t be the last.”

I shot Sans a look and he shrugged.

“hey, i’m not wrong.”

Alphys inserted the new transducer and rotated it, finding what she was looking for. A different type of image popped up on the monitor and Sans gasped. There, side by side and sharing the same amniotic sac, was a tiny human fetus and a slightly bigger skeleton.

“I’ve never seen a-anything like it before…what did you two do?”

Sans and I glanced at each other and back to Alphys.

“That…was the next thing. Let’s go upstairs and we’ll explain everything.”

Alphys cleaned me up and we headed back to the others. Papyrus met us at the top of the stairs and ushered us outside to the gazebo, where everyone but the kids sat waiting, like we had been attending our own intervention.

“Alright, spill it, Bone Boy! How the Hell did you two end up with twins?”

Undyne seemed to be more curious than everyone else.

“okay. you all have to promise not to freak out, but i’ve been playing around with my magic lately and i…well, i’ll just show you.”

Sans closed his eyes and shifted into his human form. Everyone gasped and Undyne nearly fell out of her seat.

“WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FU- “

“Undyne! The Children!”

Papyrus stood and went up to Sans, reaching out his hand to touch his brothers’ face.

“Sans? How Did You Do That?”

Sans shrugged and smiled at Papyrus.

“i don’t know, exactly. i just kinda imagined i had skin and i happened to activate my magic at the same time and well…here i am.”

“But that doesn’t e-explain how you and…wait a minute…”

Uh-Oh.

“YOU TWO HAD HUMAN SEX, DIDN’T YOU?!”

“UNDYNE!”

“Seriously, Do You Not Have A Volume Switch?”

“Sorry! But be honest. Is that what happened?”

“Yes. But we didn’t think it would work, so Sans said the spell JUST on the off-chance that it didn’t work…”

“Well it worked, didn’t it?”

“Yeah, but we weren’t expecting it to work, considering…”

I tried to stop but I knew it was too late.

“Considering. What.”

Sans sighed.

“considering doing ‘THAT’ as a skeleton doesn’t work ‘THAT’ way either.”

“OH. MY GOD!”

“OKAY! I think it’s time we got OFF mine and Sans’ sex life! NO PUN INTENDED!”

“Alright, so back to the babies. What is the verdict?”

Asgore, looking physically ill, spoke up, more interested in the news of his grandchildren than that of his adopted daughter's love life.

“We’re having a skeleton AND a human. They both share the same sac but the skeleton is obviously bigger, since they’ll be due sooner.”

“My goodness! One of each? You both are going to be very busy! Do you know the genders yet or it is too soon?”

“F-for the human, it’s still t-too soon to tell, Toriel, b-but we’ll have another l-look soon. As for the s-skeleton, there’s no way to tell, it’s almost a s-surprise, but Eden has three more months to g-go, so we’ll see.”

“Well, DARLING, I think you look fabulous for a mother of two children and two more on the way! Then again, you’ve ALWAYS looked fantastic!”

“Thank you, Mettaton. I feel like a bloated sea lion but thank you.”

“I think you look beautiful, momma!”

Nyala came up beside me and lay her head on my shoulder.

“Aw, thank you, baby.”

“I dunno what a sea lion is, but you’re my momma and you don’t look like that!”

Eras joined us and I couldn’t tell if it was pregnancy hormones or I was emotional from my children, but I started crying.

“Momma, why are you crying? Aren’t you happy?”

“I’m very happy, sweetheart. Sometimes we cry when we’re happy. I love you both very much.”

“We love you too, momma!”

 I hugged my children and smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

*At 6mo. check*

“Looks like both babies a-are doing well! But I have one q-query about it.”

“is everything alright, al?”

“Well, I know that w-with Nyala, you had her at 6 ½ months with a caesarean, b-but you had Eras naturally at 9…so my question is…will you give birth to o-one at 6 and later, the other at 9? The other thing is they both s-share a sac, and obviously, I don’t want any problems with your girl if I h-have to deliver her sibling first…you see my dilemma?”

“So what should we do?”

“Hm…Well, I c-can deliver your little one with m-magic to seal the sac for your girl to continue t-to grow for the next t-three months without a-any problems, but it’ll take a little more time, s-since it would be a delicate procedure.”

“we trust you to do what you can, alphys.”

“Thanks guys. I guess the n-next thing to do i-is wait ’til they’re ready to m-make their appearance. Then we’ll g-go from there.”

“awesome. thanks, alphys.”

“No worries, Sans. I’ll s-see you guys soon.”

Sans and I left and headed home to relax. Toriel and Asgore agreed to take Nyala and Eras when our first twin was ready and we felt that it may be any day, and hopefully not another 2 weeks after their due date. Now that we knew the gender of one, a girl, the other was going to be a surprise. I’d often wondered if we’d have all girls with one son at this point.

“so, have you thought of any names?”

I was making dinner when Sans sauntered in and surprised me with a hug, his arms sliding around my sides to rest on my stomach.

“I have, but nothing sticks. You?”

“well, i had a couple in mind, but i was going to run them by you in case you hadn’t thought of something. we’ll have to pick something soon because—“

 “Aaaaaahh!!!”

I doubled over and dropped the wooden spoon I had been holding to grab Sans’ hand.

“SHIT!”

Sans disappeared and I held on to the countertop, bent over and getting my breathing under control. In moments notice, Alphys and Sans popped back into the kitchen and Alphys helped me to the living room and onto the couch as Sans left again.

“Alright Eden! S-sit here and keep breathing. Sans is grabbing my e-equipment and we’ll get started! I’m sorry I don’t have time to u-use an epidural but magic alone will help!”

“N-no worries, Alph-ugh…do what you have t-to.”

Sans teleported back into the living room, arms full of several tools which he dropped on the couch at my feet next to Alphys as she got to work.

“Okay! Let’s get this going. Sans, just do the same thing you did last time.”

Alphys worked quickly and I felt a heavy pressure in my abdomen. Every now and then, I’d feel a pang of pain and tingling. 45 minutes went by and soon, Alphys sat up, a soft smile and a sigh. Sans looked at me and stood, walking to Alphys’ side as she passed a blue blanketed bundle to him, a relieved smile crossed his face.

“he’s here.”

I smiled and Sans brought him close. Alphys helped me sit up a bit and Sans handed our newborn son to me. He looked like Nyala, but he took more after Sans with his bone structure.

“He’s beautiful. I can’t believe how much he looks like you, Sans. Hello little man. Welcome to the family.”

“i think i have a name for him, if you like it that is…”

“What do you have in mind?”

“well, i didn’t tell you but i spent a lot of time looking through that old name book and, if it’s fine with you, i found the names bodoni and zurich, and i thought it would make a good name.”

I smiled and looked down at our son.

“oh, but if you don’t like it, we can-”

“I love it. It’s a wonderful name, Sans. What do you think, Bodoni? I think it suits you perfect. And we can call him Bo for short.”

Bo looked up and his little eyes focused on Sans before flitting to me.

“And soon, your twin sister will make her appearance too. Maybe daddy would like to name her, too.”

Sans smiled and lay his chin on my shoulder.

“i would love to. should i go get the kids or let them come home tomorrow when your parents come to visit?”

“Let them stay there for the night. We can rest tonight with Bo. Remember, I’m not done being pregnant yet.”

“we can do whatever you want to, babe.”

Alphys made sure that all was well before Sans took her home. He returned and we spent some time sitting with our newest addition, eagerly waiting for our family to be complete.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“He’s Identical To You, Brother! And He’s Smaller Than Nyala Was.”

Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne and Alphys came to visit and bring Nyala and Eras home to meet their new brother.

“Momma, how much longer do we have to wait for our sister again?”

“3 more months, Nya. Remember, you had to wait for Eras?”

“Can I hold him, momma?”

“Sure, sweetie. Come over here.”

Nyala slid off of Papyrus’ lap and Sans took Bodoni for a moment so she could sit against my stomach and I could help her hold the baby. Sans lay Bo in her arms and she looked down at him, studying his features and feeling his little hands.

“He looks like me, momma! Do you think Bo will like me when he’s older?”

“Of course, he will, sweetheart.”

“Momma, can I hold him too?”

Eras spoke up from the end of the couch and I motioned for him to come closer. Sans helped him shift closer and with the 5 of us sitting so close, Tori took a couple candid pictures of us. Since our family was almost full, the photos were a nice addition to our photo album.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

I took one more deep breath and as Sans held my hand, one last push was all I needed and the pressure in my stomach dropped as a small cry rang out in the room. As with my last three births, I was still overwhelmed with hearing my newborn crying. This time, I had my human girl and as Sans handed her to me, he smiled.

“she looks just like you, eden. right down to your blue eyes”

I took her and she yawned before her eyes closed, falling asleep in my arms. She was so tiny, and still needed a name.

“So, daddy, what’s her name?”

“you like geneva cézanne?”

“Beautiful. Hello, sweetheart.

Sans moved his hand to her blanket to show her face more and her eyes opened, staring right at her father. Geneva’s small hand shot up and her hand slowly opened to close around his bony finger, softly squeezing. His face lit up and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending seems rushed but you guys have read all this before, so I thought I'd spare you the repetitive details. I SWEAR they are done with kids now, so no more surprises!! The series is still far from over and there's probably one or two more chapters I can bang out with what I have written in my notebook, but I have so much more written internally that needs to be said about these two and their lives. I hope you guys are entertained and are enjoying my work!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have been writing over the course of a year and a half and have been fighting whether to post it online or not. So here is one chapter and I hope everyone enjoys my written works and comes back for more!
> 
> For The Record: Not everything written in Eden's(my) story is 100%. I did grow up around foster children, was not one myself, but the daughter of a mother who did foster care. The characters later told of in later chapters are not real people but I toyed with the idea of having my character being myself with a completely different backstory of my own. There's nothing wrong with making "OC" You different than "You" you.


End file.
